I'm With You
by IAmNotImportant
Summary: Dally meets a girl at Bucks one night, unleashing a series of events where he develops some sort of relationship with her. She holds a secret but will he ever get to *really* know her and vice-versa? Inspired by Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You"
1. Prologue

Title: **I'm With You**

Pairing: Dally/Baby

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fic, only Baby Agudo, and her friend Taishia Acosta, and of course other little made-up characters as well.

Summary: Dally meets a girl at Bucks one night, but is there more to her than just a pretty face?

A/N: I was inspired to write this fic by the song "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. I also chose the characters name to be Baby and it has NOTHING to do with the movie "Dirty Dancing"(Which is one of my favs. By the way).

**_"It was a night where everything didn't seem out of the ordinary. Until someone changed that…"_**

Baby sat on a couch at Buck Merril's place, she had been dragged there by one of her friends who was now making out with the man himself in the corner.

She sighed and sunk back into her seat, immediately knocking into a couple that practically had their faces pushed together.

"**Sorry"** She quickly apologized, but it wasn't like the couple heard, nothing could ever stop two Greasers from ruining their _mack_.

Baby rested her chin on her hand, which laid on her lap. Her dark brown eyes darted around the smoky room, taking in her surroundings. This was the first time she had ever been here. 

The most sudden thing then occurred and if Baby hadn't turned her direction to the stairs at that moment, she would of missed it. 

That's when something.….Someone caught her eye..….

A tough looking but still young Greaser was swaggering down the stairs, he had his shirt off and his hair was tousled but gosh, he had real blond hair that was almost white. He must have been trying to get some sleep from the plaintive expression on his chiseled face.

Baby sat up in her little spot of a seat and smoothed her hair as he walked by, a cigarette now in his mouth.

Not like he was going to notice her though. Baby always thought of herself as **_not that good-looking_** at all. She had dark hair, which many thought was black, along with the same color eyes. She had pale porcelain skin and a smile that her last boyfriend had described "_as the smile, which could radiate the world"_. Cheesy, huh? Well, that was one of the main reasons why Baby had broken up with him.

She was a shy girl who was very much into bad boys, as you can tell. "A boy like that could get me into a whole lotta trouble" she thought with a playful smirk.

The smirk soon disappeared however _"Forget it..."_ She dismissed and soon slumped back into her slacker posture once more, accidentally bumping into the couple again.

This time they both looked up at her with a glare. "**Alright.….I'll go…. But Just let me tell you, girl, are you sure you want to be doing "that" with this guy?…You may be drunk but hopefully not blind and have god awful taste**" she finished, giving the guy a distasteful look. The man was obviously years older than the girl, he had a small beard with his front teeth knocked out and from where Baby now stood, she could still smell the alcohol on his breath.

The intoxicated Greaser girl looked down at her make-out buddy and you could tell she had just "_opened her eyes"._

Baby laughed and began walking towards the kitchen. "**Where are you going?"** Her friend, Taishia Acosta, asked as she gently took Baby by the arm.

"**Oh, uh, to the kitchen…..Going to get myself a beer, please, go back to your…..friend**" she replied sarcastically as she stared back at Buck, he was taking a sip from his beer and had a tight arm around Taishia.

The friend smiled "**Okay, Sorry for leaving you like this, I swear I'll make it up to you!"**

**"Yeah, yeah…...That's what you always say**" Baby muttered as she started for the kitchen once more. Little did she know that a pair of brown eyes watched her the entire time.……

DALLY'S  P.O.V 

As I walked through the living room, I was still half asleep and not in the best mood. God, it was hard to get a decent crash at Buck's but hey! It beats going back home.

I saw one of Tim Shepard's gang by the mini bar and walked over. I talked to him for a bit, as I enjoyed a smoke.

I looked out into the crowded room. It was like an orgy, I thought with a chuckle.

That's when I saw her, she stood out from the rest because…well, she wasn't groping another.

She began talking to this couple, as I got near, I heard what she was saying. I laughed from the corner.

I soon saw the dark haired girl walk off; another stopped her though. It was Buck Merrils latest conquest, and by that I mean Buck's choice in who he was going to get some from tonight.

The girl disappeared into the kitchen when her friend went back to lip locking with the redneck Hick.

I exhaled smoke, and took another drag from my cigarette and as I did so, I followed the mystery girl into the cluttered kitchen.

She pushed through the Greasers and made her way to the cooler..

It must have been stuck, because she kept pulling on it yet it wouldn't budge. **_Damn thing would always get jammed_**. But there was this thing you could do.……..

I walked towards her..…… BABY'S  P.O.V 

As I pulled on the cooler door, I cursed under my breath. **_Damn thing wouldn't budge_**. Right as I pulled harder I accidentally stumbled backwards into someone.

**"Whoa"** came a low voice; I felt arms steadying me by the waist.

I gazed back to meet Mr. Guess-Who's eyes.

My mouth gaped slightly ajar. "**You okay there, baby?**" he asked, eyeing me down.

I couldn't really bring words to come out of my mouth. It was like I was frozen. DAMNITT!! Don't act like a freakin' teenager…..Even though I **AM** a teenager. I scolded myself harshly. 

"_Wait..…Did he say my name?…Oh forget it! He didn't mean it that way,"_ I thought. It was often confusing to tell if a guy was actually calling me by my name or just saying "baby".

"**Uh…Stuck" **I blurted out and felt like kicking myself in the face for doing so.

He smirked "**Yeah, that cooler does that sometimes…You just have to hit it on the right spot**" He said as he bent down and banged his fist on the side of the small freezer, it opened.

I smiled **"Like magic" **I observed

He grinned as he got up "Like magic" he repeated and nodded.

I looked down at my feet, the smile never leaving my face.

He took two beers out.

As he opened one for me, he asked **"So…...What's your name?"**

"**Baby, Baby Agudo"** I stuttered a bit. He had these icy-blue eyes but his features; they seemed so cold and grim, as if he didn't care about life or anything in it. Not a worry of his own.

You could just tell he was real tuff.

**"Really? That's your name?"** He brought me out of my observations of his immediate hotness.

I nodded "Mam, your have a baby girl! What's her name?.….Baby" I mocked my doctors and moms voice.

He laughed "**Not very original when you put it that way"**

I smiled yet again **"Guess not…..What's your name? Since you already asked for mines that is?"** I asked, with a grin.

He smirked **"Dallas Winston, but everyone calls me Dally"**.

I extended my hand out to him, and as he shook it I noticed how strong they were…Boy! Nice…..Strong….hands…. Okay! Getting off subject here.

**"You new around here? Never seen you around, I would remember a pretty face like yours"** He asked

Was he flirting with me? No, nah, couldn't be, just asking a normal question Baby. Don't be so desperate!

**"Aw, that's so sweet**" I remarked and he chuckled, almost relieved he could do such a thing. Up to now, he seemed nice yet to serious.

"**I'm not that new, I've lived here for about a year now, I moved from New York,"** I said, taking a small sip from the bottle.

He raised an eyebrow **"Let me guess.….Brooklyn, right?"**

This time it was my turn to be surprise **"Yeah…..How ya know?"** I asked

**"Accent"** He replied

"**Oh god, I've been trying for so long to get rid of that,"** I said, jokingly. 

I was born in Brooklyn, and when I moved out here, I tried really hard to get rid of the accent. You can just notice it when I say some words.

**"Actually, I think it's pretty cute" **He said

I felt my cheeks start to blush. God, Why was I so un-believably smitten by him?

**"What part of New York are you from?"** I asked.

**"How ya know I was from there?**" He countered, amused

"**A New Yorker can always tell their kind,"** I joked.

He laughed and answered **"Manhattan"**

**"Really?.……Hey, maybe we might of walked by each other and never realized it"**

**"Doubt it**" He replied, a grin never leaving his face.

**"Why?"**

"**I would defiantly notice a girl like you,"** He simply replied taking a long swig from his beer.

My mouth fell a bit, and I felt like I was melting or something. He was flirting with me!!

**TWO POINTS FOR BABY!**

I quickly tried to regain my composure.

DALLY'S  POV

As I got near the mystery girl, I saw her lose balance, I quickly caught her though.

When she looked back at me, I was not disappointed at what I saw…At all.

She was cute, very cute.….Okay! Hot. Really, really hot.

When she told me that she was from New York, I immediately knew she had to be from Brooklyn.

She had this small accent, and I sure as hell knew it wasn't like the ones we have here in Tulsa.

The way she said her words made them seem tough but I knew she had to be anything but. I could just tell a shy girl when I see one.

_______________________________________________________________________

She begins blushing now and I grin at that. God, I was grinning way to much…..And smiling…...and laughing.….This wasn't me, I knew that. So, why was I pretending I was someone I'm not?

I could tell she was a little of afraid of me. Not because of being a Greaser but just the way I am.

I liked it.

We soon started talking about things, lots of things.

We flirted here and there.

I would occasionally lean into her ear to talk to her from over the loud(and cheap) music. She would tense up a little when I did so.

This whole shyness thing, I usually didn't like that from my women but with Baby, it made her even more attractive.

From what I could see, she had a killer body. She was probably an athlete or something. She had dark eyes, and seemed to be just as tough as the other Greaser girls but when I talked to her, she had a soft gentle voice.

She had a nice laugh.……

She had a nice everything

BABY'S POV 

It seemed like we had been talking forever, but the music, the goddamn music was just too loud.

He would lean into my ear sometimes and talk to me so I could hear better, the only up side to the crappy Hank Williams songs.

We decided to continue our conversation upstairs in one of the rooms, sure, it was more like he decided more than more but I was complaining.

I didn't know what was, correction, what might happen but what I **did** know, anything other than kissing was out of the question.

I was a virgin at 17, most of my friends weren't and they often teased me about that.

I wasn't one of those types who think "You should only be allowed to have sex when you're married, and only with your husband…….and blah, blah, blah,"

I believed in when you meet the right guy and it's the right moment, when everything seems to be going the way you want it to be.…..then that's when…..you could.…..well, don't make me say it. I can be extremely vulgar in on this subject.  
  


As we walked out into the living room once more. Dally held my hand, leading the way but I felt another hand grab onto my free one.

I stopped and turned to meet Taishia once again **"Where are you…...oh"** I heard her say and realize, she had a grin on her face at this moment, appearing like it was her first time.

**"Oh, stuff it, Tai**" I said, embarrassingly.

"**You coming?"** Dally asked, oblivious of what Tai was thinking.

I looked back at my best friend then to Dally "**Yeah**" I nodded.

I glanced at Taishia once more, who was giving me a thumbs-up.

I hated when she did things like that.

I rolled my eyes and followed the Greaser.

**STILL BABY'S POV**

We were talking this whole time, yes, hard to believe; I knew Dallas had a reputation around here..…..

He sat next to me on the bed, and we just talked. It was nice though.

**".......... Me, I use to go, but dropped out, school's just not for me,"** He was saying.

**"Well, that doesn't necessarily have to be true, you just have to find what you're good at**" I reassured him.

"Is rolling drunks a skill?" 

I laughed **" Could be, but I don't think School would really bother with that"** I replied, he made me smile again.

**"Yeah?"** He said, he was close now; I could feel his breath on my face, on my lips.

"**Yeah"** I repeated, my breathing becoming shallow, he leaned closer and are lips barely brushed together when we all of a sudden heard a scream.

**_I knew that scream..…._**

I got up to my feet in a halt.

Dally looked up at me "You heard that, right?" I asked, alert.

He nodded as he got up too **"It's probably just one of the broads down stairs that got too excited.….."**

The scream was heard again

**"Or not"** Dally finished

**"…..Taishia"** I said under my breath as I quickly ran out the door, I knew Dally was right on my heel.

**"Tai….Taishia!"** I yelled, my voice becoming frantic.

I opened doors, Where was she?

**"Baby!!!!!!!!!"** I heard her shriek my name.

I pushed the door that was all the way down the hall from where I was originally at, and as I did so, I saw Buck on top of her. She was kicking and trying to push him off.

**"Get off of her!"** I yelled. I saw Dally appear from behind me and grab Buck, he dragged him up to his feet. **"That aint' cool, Man**" He repeated, his voice horsed as he pushed Buck against the drawer.

**"What? We were only playing around…..."** Buck said, his voice slurred and drunken.

**".….Tai"** I whispered as I got closer to my friend. I wrapped my arms around her now shaking form "**Are you okay?"** I asked softly

She nodded jittering **"He….He….Wouldn't stop**" She stuttered.

**".….Sssh, don't worry it's over now"** I whispered trying to comfort her.

I looked up and saw Dally standing before me "**Is she okay?"** He asked.

**"…. Yeah, but I'm taking her home.….now"** I said as I got up and began walking out the door, an arm wrapped around Taishia's shoulder.

I grabbed my leather jacket and gave it to my best friend since she had only came here with nothing other than a pink cardigan.

We were halfway to my black DeSoto, which I had begged my father for last Christmas.

"**Wait! Wait up!"**

I glanced back and saw Dally running towards us. He had a jacket on but nothing under it however.

Taishia silently got into the car and as I closed her door, I turned back

When the Greaser finally did get to me, he was a bit out of breath **"What….Can….."** He stammered

I took out a pen from my pocket; I often carried one, reason? I don't know why. I liked writing and I had this habit on biting pens.

I once woke up with blue ink all over my mouth, one of the most embarrassing days of my life.

I reached for his hand and wrote six-digits on it.

**"Your……."** He started

**"My number"** I finished.

I put my hands into the back pockets of my dark jeans, it was cold, but why was it I didn't want to leave? I didn't want to leave him, this stranger that I barely knew yet.

**"You should get back to.…." **As if on cue, we heard Taishia tap on the window.

I nodded towards her, and turned back to Dally "**Yeah.…..You should get back inside before you catch pneumonia.….." **I said as I sauntered to my side of the car and got in.

"I will" 

_________________________________________________________________

I took my bracelets off; I always wore these two thick black bracelets on each of my wrists. As I did so, my never fully faded scars showed.

I quickly tucked them away, at least out of my sight. I didn't like to remember about that night.

That's right, about a year ago, before I moved here, when I lived with my drunken-bitch of a mother, I tried commiting suicide.

I was depressed, I knew that and I also knew I tried the most stupidest thing ever.

I thought that was the only way, the only way to stop the pain.…..The pain that I thought would never go away.

That's when my neighbor, this middle age woman I would sometimes say hi to but never really learnt her whole name, she lived in the apartment next to mines. She heard a noise and soon wandered off into my apartment and saw me lying on the bathroom floor.

Maybe, maybe I didn't really want to kill myself. I often would lye in bed and think about that.

And one of the main reasons why I thought that..…... was why the hell did I leave the door to the apartment un-locked if I didn't want anyone to come.…...?

I sighed as I slipped on my shirt.

Things got better though.

Social services thought my mother was unfit to look after me.

Which was true.

My mother was a drunk-abusive and bitter woman.

She was a whore.

And I'm not saying that to be just mean, but because that was actually her job.

Boy, how many nights, going as far as when I was 12 or 11, I remember getting up from bed for a glass of water and finding my mother on the couch with some strange man. Thank god, I never found them doing anything other than groping; I would have been scarred for life (No pun intended)

After "That Night", Social services gave me to my dad. My father was a good man; it's just that he didn't really know how to take care of a kid. But he tried…..And I loved him for that.

Now, I'm here.

I'm still taking psychiatry and I sometimes wish I could just go back in time and prevent myself from ever trying to take my life away/

But then I wouldn't be here, wouldn't have my father, my best friend.

Met this really hot guy..….

I chuckled softly to myself as I put my hair into a loose ponytail.

I soon heard the front door open and close.

"**Hey, Dad"** I greeted as I opened my door and went into the bathroom to wash my teeth.

He came toward the hallway, and peered into the bathroom _(I had the door open_).

**"Hey, Sweetie.….Why aren't you in bed already?"** He asked, trying to have a firm tone but failing at it.

**"Daaaaaaaaddddddd-Itttt'ssssssss_..._**_(I spit the tooth paste out, and rinsed my mouth)_

I looked up and repeated "**Dad, It's only 9, and my curfew is at 12, don'tcha think that's a big improvement?……I mean I'm 3 hours earlier than usual**" I said with enthusiasm.

My dad gave those "**Yeah, great, but I hope it stays like that"** looks.

**"Anyway, How did your day go?"** I asked, trying to change the subject.

We both walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, as he told me his (sorry, but true) boring ass day at work.  I opened the refrigerator and took some milk out, half listening to him

I took a long drink from the carton 

  
**"Baby! That's disgusting"** Dad scolded me

I looked up at him in pretend innocence

"**What? I'm thirsty!…..and theirs no glasses**" I replied

**"Theirs no glasses because you haven't washed the dishes"**

**"I said I'll do them when I have time"**

"**I swear, your manners become worst by the year, I'm going to have to call Dr. Summers and tell her, maybe she can help-"**

I interrupted

**"God, It was just a simple slip up…...get over it!"** I practically yelled, and soon regretted it once the words were out of my mouth.

**"Well, I'm tired of you "Slipping up"..…. One day, your going to get yourself killed (I winced) and if it wasn't for all the help from Dr. Summers you-"**

I interrupted once more, you're probably thinking "_She has no respect for her father!_" but it's still a hassle sometimes for me to shut my mouth. Even though I said he was a good man, he also left my mom and I (AKA: The Anti-Christ) when I was only 4. I don't think I have ever fully forgiven him for that.

**"..…..Dad, Dr. Ho hasn't helped me in shit!…..She's a fraud, and she's just pumping you for money, and you do know your no (Some 60's millionaire)....Save your money, dad…...Because things haven't been well, and  you can't work over time anymore, you look terrible.…..Please, dad"**

**"I don't want to hear anymore, go to your room, now"** He ordered.

I clenched my fists, and stormed out of the kitchen and into my room.

I couldn't believe my father was being such an ignorant bastard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I knew I was going to regret calling him that in the morning..…..

I slammed the door close but it soon opened by it's self.

_I closed it once more._

_It opened……_

**"Dad, we need a new door.…...and while your at it, we need a new fuckin' house too!!!!!!!!!" **I yelled and this time I slammed the door so hard, I think I made the house rattle, maybe even the whole not so pleasant neighborhood.

DALLY'S POV

I practically flew into the Curtis house, I was out of breath from the entire running I had done to get to this fuckin' place.

I saw Ponyboy on the couch with Johnny; they were watching some crappy infomercial on floor wax.

**"Hey, Dal"** Johnny greeted.

**"Hey, Johnnycakes..…...** **Pony, can I use your phone?"** I asked

**"I-I don't know….."** Pony said unsure

**"Thanks"** I ignored his comment and sat down in the arm chair that's next to the phone, as I picked it up I soon heard Soda **"Hey, hey, hey!!!"**

**"What the fuck is wrong with you?" **I asked, annoyed. I needed to use the phone!  
  


**"I'm waiting for a call from Sandy, she finally sent me a letter and said she might call……."** Soda said, hopelessly.

**"…...Sodapop, I just need the make a quick call"** I said softly, I felt sorry for the guy. He still loved that chick and I knew it had to be tough on him that she left.

**"Yeah, Soda. Dally said he'll be real quick**" Pony reassured.

Sodapop sighed and flopped onto the couch next to Johnny and Pony.

He nodded **"Whatever"**

I smirked and picked up the phone, but I soon dropped it back on the receiver.

I picked it up once more, and then dropped it back down.

I stomped my foot a little on the floor and bit my nails.

Why was I so nervous all of a sudden?

I was going to call Baby. Damn straight!!

**"Call already!"** Soda hurried me.

**"Shut your trap, I'm going, I'm going"** I said.

I stared at the phone.

"**What's with the staring contest….."** I suddenly heard Two-Bit comment as he walked in with Steve.

**"Yeah, what's the prize anyway?"** Steve joked.

I flipped them the bird and went back to "my staring contest" with the phone.

**"What's wrong with him?"** Steve muttered as he sat down next to Soda, who shrugged.

**"Hey, Dal…..Want me to help you dial? Those darn numbers can be tricky"** Two-Bit asked me as if I were a fuckin' five year old.

"**Shut the hell up, Matthews. I know how to use the phone,"** I almost growled.

He began laughing and I felt like punching the stuffing out of him.

"**Dally, who are you trying to call?"** Johnny asked, I turned to him and my expression softened.

"**A....ggiiiiiiii"** I mumbled

**"Repeat that…."** Johnny said, leaning forward a bit.

"**A ggggggggiiii" **I stuttered even more.

"**Dally, we can't understand you…...**" Pony said

**"...AA...ggggg"** DAMNITT!!! I can't get the fuckin' words out.

"**Speak up, Dallas**" Steve encouraged.

**"…...I'm trying to call a…..gggggggi**"

**"What?????"** Soda said, confused.

I was getting mad now, really mad.

**"A WHAT!!!!!?????????????"** Two-Bit struck my final nerve.

"**A GIRL!!! I'm trying to call a fuckin' broad, are you happy**?" I burst.

I could hear them all start to giggle, even Johnny, damn traitor 

"**Aw, Dally trying to call a girl.….."** Two-Bit started.

**"How Sweet!!"** Soda and Steve both said in a pretend singsong voice.

Ponyboy and Johnny laughed harder.

**".…..Aw, screw you all"** I muttered and concentrated back on the phone.

"**Must be some broad, if she has Dallas Winston sitting by the phone too nervous to call her" **Darry observed and both Johnny & Pony added "**Yeah**"

Dally looked up to find Darry leaning on the corridor "**Oh, don't tell me your joining in too!**" Dally said.

"**I'm not, don't worry, but you do look nervous**" Darry replied, stating the obvious. Everyone nodded "**He's sweating like a stuck pig**" Soda said, jokingly. The gang laughed.

"**Look, I ainth nervous, I'm just….."** I trailed off, god; those damn greasers were getting the best of me.

I saw Steve and Two-Bit start to open their mouths but to my surprise I soon heard Johnny say " **come on, guys…...Cut it out**"

I gave Johnny a grin, and he grinned back.

"**Okay,okay, we'll stop..…but just call her already!"** Soda rushed

I nodded and picked up the phone once more. I dialed her number, I had memorized it. I know lame, right?

Anyway, as I dialed her number I noticed everyone still staring at me.

"**Are all of you going to keep gawking at me like that???"** I asked, irritated.

They all nodded and I was about to say something else when I heard a **"Hello?"** from the other end of the line.

It sure didn't sound like the girl I met the other night at Bucks

"**Uh, yeah, is Baby there?"** I asked, keeping my cool.

"**Baby?.…..Wait, don't I-"** Pony started and I quickly shushed him.

"**And who's this speaking**?" The low voice asked, and I knew it must have been her old man.

"**Dally, Can I talk to her?"**

**"I don't think so, she's out-"** I could hear the door slam from the other end of the line.

"**Dad, who's on the phone?**" It was Baby  
  


"**Some guy.…..Why didn't you tell me you met some guy?**"

A big smile spread on her lips, and she quickly grabbed the phone from her father.

"**Dally**?" She answered, her voice a bit out of breath.

I grinned, "**Hey…..Did I catch you in a bad time**?" I asked.

"**Oh, no, I was just out jogging, got to practice for my track**" She replied.

She's a runner, you know what they say about chicks with strong legs.….…..

**"I hope my dad didn't say anything rude to you….."** She started to apologize.

**"Oh, nah, it's okay….. I know where he's coming, having a Greaser calling his daughter and all."** I said, glad to hear her voice.

Baby smiled **"So, you called, I didn't think you were going to"** She said.

**"Why would you think that, to tell you the truth I picked up the phone about a million times then put it back down before I finally did dial your number"  
  
**

**"Make that a million and 1 times!"** Two-Bit corrected.

**"Sshh"** I scolded and gave him the finger with a deathly glare.

I could hear Baby giggle from the other line, god, she was cute.

**"Well, I'm flattered to hear that…...Now, I should be honest, I think I waited by the phone for hours waiting for you to call.…..Sad, isn't it?"** She said.

**"I guess we're both just freaks"** I joked and she laughed.

**".….I'm gonna ask you to go out with me tomorrow night, and I'm kind of nervous about it actually. It's interesting - "** I started, getting to the point.

"**Well, if it helps at all, I'm going to say yes.**" Baby replied, keeping her cool just like I was.

"**Yeah, it helps, it creates a comfort zone. Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?"** I repeated the question with a grin.

"**Oh! I can't!"** Baby suddenly said, _she looked up at her calendar and kept shaking her head and hitting her hand on it._

"**Okay I like that you're unpredictable but….."** I started, confused.

"**No,no,no..…I'm not saying no**" Baby corrected

"**Then your saying yes then?"** I asked, even more bewildered than before.

"**Well, not exactly…..I have this thing I have to do tonight, but…...How about we meet for a soda or something today, in a couple of hours" **She suggested.

"**Sounds good, we can meet at "The Dingo**" I said.

"**I'm there…..See you there**" She said.

"**See ya there**" I repeated with a grin and then hung up.

_BABY'S POV_

I hung up the phone and practically leaped in excitement. "**I gotta call Taishia**" I said to myself, when I stopped jumping up and down like a pre-schooler.

"**Now, when were you going to tell me about the gentleman on the phone?"** My father asked as I made my way towards my room, I stopped and stared back at him.

"**Gentleman? Who? Dally?.…...I met him at some party I went too with Taishia last Friday, we talked, that's it! Nothing else, I gave him my phone number…….And he just called to ask me out, is that enough for your answer, Captain"** I replied, rolling my eyes a little at him standing before me with his arms crossed and chin raised high. He always did that! Every time I met a guy he wanted to know, where I met him, what we did, who the hell is he, and so on and so on.

Dad sighed and nodded "**Okay then**" I huffed and started for my room. I grabbed the phone and pulled it into the room as well.

My dad just shook his head and muttered "**Kids these days**". His answer to everything of course.

**"…...Hello?"** I heard Taishia's groggy voice from the other end of the line   
  
"**You sound like hell, Tai.…."** I joked but some part of me was saying the truth.

**"Ha,ha very funny Baby.…..So why did you call?"** She asked, quickly getting to the point. 

"**Can't a girl call her best friend without a catch?**" I said.

**"…..I-I guess…..Sorry**" She apologized

"**Nah, you were right..….I just called for you to get your butt over here and help me pick out an outfit**" I quickly said with a smirk

"**For what? Where you going**?"

"**Well, remember that night at Bucks, you saw me with that guy.…..You know, the dark and hansom one?**"

Taishia giggled "**Yeah**?"

"**HE CALLED ME!!!.....He asked me out, and we're about to meet in....**(I looked at my alarm clock**)...Oh shit! 2 hours, at "The Dingo".….First of all, I need you to come over here...NOW!"**

As if magic, I heard Taishia say "**Yeah, yeah I'll be right over**" and in less than 2 minutes, I heard the screen door of my house slam. Hey! She lived across the street!

She opened the door with a wicked smile "**Fashion emergency ready to go!"** she said, as she set down her kit of make-up, she must of grabbed with her before leaving her house.

  
"**Okay, nothing too outrageous, we're just meeting for a coke…**." I warned. I knew how Tai liked over the top kind of things. Her motto is "_Less is More_"

"**Why so early, why not tonight I mean?.…..Maybe I'm being old fashion but aren't most dates during the night?**" She asked, confused as she roamed through my closet, her back to me.

"**Well, yeah but my dad arranged an appointment for my bitch of a therapist tonight, so I can't go**" I said, looking down at my lap.

Taishia gave me a sympathetic smile as she glanced back at me. "**Don't worry, sooner or later you'll be able to make your own decisions and won't have to see Dr. Ho again**."

We laughed. We often called Dr. Summers, Dr. Ho (Like you heard me say earlier) because we once found the blond 26-year-old therapist making out at the Drive-In with some Greaser who could only be 18 or 19, I saw him around before, I think he went by the name **_"…...Matthews_**_, **or Two-Bit or something**"_. I know, it's immature to call adults names like that but first of all, Dr. Summers has the maturity of a blueberry scorn.

"**I got it!!**" Taishia said; as she held up my red plaid skirt "**Not that!! I hate skirts, you know that**" I objected, shaking my head. My dad had brought me that skirt for my birthday last year. I hated it but I didn't tell him of course, it wasn't his fault that he fell for every word that the saleswoman said.

"**Come on! I love this skirt…..You'll look so sexy in it**" She mused.

"**No, I won't….."** I blushed a bit, I shied away from comments like those. Even though I've been straight off the bat told by guys about my ass, god, yes, Hispanic's have great bottoms now, can they just shut-up?

"**This will go great with…..this!!**" Taishia held out my dark blouse.

**".….Now, that's a good choice**" I said nodding.

"**Great**"

  
  
  


  


DALLY'S POV 

I waited for Baby inside the Dingo. I sat near the window and kept tapping my fingers on the table.

"**She's coming, Dally…...Don't act like a so-"** before I could even finish my fuckin' thought, a nasal voice interrupted with a slur "**Hey, Dallas**"

I closed my eyes, and clenched my teeth. Maybe she would disappear or better yet blow up into dust.

_NOT POV BUT TAKES OFF RIGHT FROM DALLY'S**.**_

"**Aw, whhaaatt's wwrrong Dallas? Nooot Haappy tto ssse mme**" The obviously drunk girl whispered leaning into Dally.

He could smell alcohol on her breath "**I guess you've broken the record on how early a person can really get drunk…...**" Dally looked down at his watch, he had rolled a senior citizen for it.

"**Wow, 12:40pm, that's got to be a winner.…**." Dally said sarcastically. But he soon thought, "**Wait! Two-Bit beat that record last week.…...6:30 in the morning, geez!**"

"**What'cha doing all by your lonesome?**" She asked as she sat down in the seat next to him.

"**I'm not, I'm waiting for someone…..Look, Sarah, leave..…Go call your super Soc boyfriend and maybe he'll come in his nice blue mustang and take you home to your big ass house, where your mom will give you some hot fuckin' coco and your daddy will give you all the damn money he has left in his pocket so you can go out with your group of ditzy friends and buy some obviously tacky clothes"** Dally spat out.

"**Oh, Dallas, you know money means nothing to me.….You know, I'm just a Greaser by heart**" Sarah Jenkins said, she was a Soc but always had this fascination or better yet a fetish for Greasers.

"**This bitch is out of her mind**" Dally muttered.  "**You don't know shit about being a grease…...Now, get lost**"

Sarah pouted, "**You weren't being so mean to me, the other night**…..."

"**I was drunk…..."** Dally started

**"…..only a little**" Her warm breath was on his face.

Her long blonde hair in her face but she quickly brushed it back to reveal red-blue eyes.

"**Sarah, you look like hell, go home**" Dallas said, trying to keep his temper down.

**"..…… Give me a kiss, and maybe I'll go**"

________________________________________________________________

"**This is the place**" Taishia said as she pulled up in my DeSoto(I was too nervous to drive) and pointed out towards the place "**I still can't believe you've never been here**" She added shaking her head.

I turned and rolled my eyes "**I've been here for only a year…...What? All of a sudden I'm supposed to be an expert on Tulsa?"**

"**Yeah,yeah.….You better get going, he's probably waiting for you inside**" Taishia encouraged, She had a slight smile.

I grinned, "**You're right**"

I took a breath and opened the door, before I could even ask Taishia if I looked alright, she yelled "**YOU LOOK FREAKIN' HOT!…....Now go**" She said, beaming her white teeth.

I smiled "**You know me too well.….Anyway, don't crash, get a scratch…..Don't even look at my car in a bad way.….You got it?**" I asked, as I leaned into the window.

**"I will, I will! Can't you trust me?"** She said, pretending to be offended but I knew she really wasn't.

"**Whatever you say**," I said as I stood straighter "**Bye**" I waved as I she pulled away.

"**Already speeding**," I muttered.

I wore my hair up, and after about an hour of fussing about the skirt, I finally agreed to where it. I wore the dark shirt and of course my two black bracelets. I couldn't even possibly think of Dally finding them. Not now, it's way too early.

I walked up to the entrance, I was getting nervous, and my hands were all warm and clammy.

"**Hey, baby**" A Greaser looking-guy said to me. He had blond hair that was greased back and seemed real tough.

I think I heard of him. **".…..Aren't you that guy who has their own gang or something?**" I blurted out.

He smiled, a wicked smile and I sure didn't trust him "**Yeah, I'm Tim Shepard himself**" He said proudly. "**And who might you be, baby**?" He asked, taking my hand but I quickly snatched it back.

".…..**Um, no one…..bye**!" I said before quickly entering the place. Not that I was scared, okay, I was but I wasn't one of those helpless chicks either. I just don't want some dangerous hood like that knowing my name. Even though he said it twice.

My eyes darted around the place, people eating and socializing, duh!

I tried finding Dally but so far no luck.

I did notice this couple (I guess) making out. The blonde was practically on top of the other blonde. DAMN SO MANY BLONDES!!

"**Enough**" I heard him say as he pushed her off.

My jaw almost fell, it was Dally!  
  


"**I gave you what you wanted, now leave**" Dallas said coldly.

"**Oh, that was great**" Sarah whispered into his ear.

The Greaser soon heard a loud noise from the door; someone must have slammed it shut.

"**Come on, I'm meeting someone…...Now, get lost!!"** Dally yelled, already frustrated

"**Fine, you know Dallas Winston, Someday your going to want me so badly and I'm going to reject you.…**." She said, getting up.

"**Don't flatter yourself, broad…...I already don't want you**" Dally replied.

______________________________________________________________________

"**I have to get out of here**" I had thought when I ran out of the Dingo, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

I guess I was wrong about him; he was just another hood like the rest. I was such an idiot, I hardly knew him and  yet I was so fuckin' smitten by him to actually think about anything else except……...well, smoochies.

I was lost in my thoughts that I barely knew where I was going; it didn't take long before I ran into a familiar face.

"**Ow!**" We both yelped as we fell onto the ground "**Damnitt, watch where the hell you're going**" Tim scowled.

**"…..Sssorry**" I apologized quickly getting up and wiping my tears.

"**Oh, it's you…..nobody**" Tim said as he got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"**Whatever**" I replied and began walking past him "**Hey, wait…..Why you crying**?" He asked.

"**None of your business, now leave me alone**" I spat out.

"**Come on, come on, theirs got to be a reason,"** He continued, god, why wouldn't he just leave?

But then it hit me, maybe he knew Dally, yeah, he probably did.

I stopped and turned to him "**You know a Dallas Winston, don't ya?"** I asked

"**Yeah, that ass-hole owes me thirty bucks for-"**

"**Great, Can you give him a message?**" I asked   
  
"**I guess, if I don't forget or anything**" He replied, taking out a cigarette.

"**Whatever, fine…...Tell him that Baby said that He can just lose my phone-number because next time he calls I'm sending one of my cousins, you know, the Cajigas brothers? The ones who just got out of jail for murder and third-degree assault, well, don't be surprise if they show up on his door step**."

Maybe I didn't mean any of it, but I was just so fuckin' mad right now. And I wasn't lying about my cousins, they were deadly hoods gone terribly wrong but they were still family.

Tim cocked an eyebrow "You got it?" I asked.

"**Oh, I got it**" He replied, with both his eyebrows raised up high

"**Good**" I began walking away

"**Bye…...Baby**" He called out.

I glanced back and continued walking.

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Ese Estupido_(**That idiot**)"

"_Que le pasa? Estava esperandome pero ahi estava, con su lengua entro de la boca de otra!!_"(**What's wrong with him? He was waiting for me and yet there he was, his tongue inside some other girls mouth**)

I told Taishia everything

When I was mad, I often talked to her in Spanish.

"**Oh wow, I'm so sorry, Baby, I can't believe it.…..**" Taishia said, shaking her head, making her earrings jangle.

"**I know,**" I mumbled

_______________________________________________________________________

It was getting dark and Dally had spent almost the whole day sitting and waiting for his date.

"**She's not coming**," He thought.

He was sad but soon that was taken over by anger.

He brought his fist down onto the table and muttered "Bitch".

He got suddenly and left the place "**That god-damn bitch…...No one makes Dallas Winston wait**"

As he made his way onto the parking lot, Dally zipped his leather jacket up. He took out a cigarette and lit it up.

**"…...Maybe, something happened and she couldn't make it…..**" Dally pondered out-loud as he lit the cigarette.

"**Nah! Bitch stood me up,**" He continued calling Baby any name he could think of.

"**I didn't even like her that much, just wanted to screw her and that's it**" He lied to himself.

"**I see you're still talking to yourself, Dallas**" Tim commented as he walked towards his "_buddy_".

"**What'cha want, Shepard? I'm not in the mood…...at all**" Dally warned.

"**You were in there for a long time, maybe even the whole day**" Tim mused

"**Yeah, and what of it?**" Dally said. His hand holding the cigarette tighter.

"**You were waiting for someone…...Probably didn't even see her go by**"

"**Stuff it, Shepard…..Wait, see who go by?**" Dallas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"**You know, that dark haired girl.…...Ooo, how she had a fine ass, wouldn't mind a piece of that anytime**" Tim commented.

"**You saw Baby? When did she come, did you talk to her?"** Dally asked way to quickly.

"**Woah, woah.…..She seemed upset, was crying, but she told me to tell you that…..that...**" Tim said, looking up to try and remember the words Baby had told him

"**Your getting on my last nerve, Shepard…....What the hell did she say?"**

"**Oh yeah.... She said that you should lose her phone-number and that if you call her again that she's going to sick her cousins on you, hey, you blew it with the Cajigas brothers lil cousin, sucks to be you right now……"**Tim finished amused and chuckling to himself.

"**_Guess she did see me after all_**" was the first thing that crossed Dally's mind. Actually, it was "**_I'M SCREWED_!**"

_______________________________________________________________________

A few weeks, almost a month went by.............

"**So, how's your love life?"** Dr. Ho asked me.

**"What!?…..I'm not telling you!" **I objected.

"**Oh, come on.….It's just me, just us-girls"** The blonde therapist said.

I rolled my eyes "**Look lady, you're the last person I'm going to tell about that department"** I refused.

**".…. If I told you, this session would go *a lot* quicker if you did, would you reconsider?**"  She asked me, with a raised eyebrow.

There was this silence in the room..….  
  
"**Okay!! Let's start with my first boyfriend…..I was in kindergarten, and this boy named Tommy spilled his juice all over my cookies..…..**" I told her my so called love life, I know, I didn't really put up such a fight to **_not_** tell her, but if it meant getting out of there faster than so be it! Plus, she had this weird mind trance over me, I'm telling you! I think ALL physiatrists have this brainwashing or mind-boggling power over everyone.

She listened and did her occasional "_Uh-hmm_" or " _Interesting_" and would jot down things down in her notebook here and there.

**"So, anything, lately?"** She asked, pushing her glasses back up since they were falling off her nose.

**"Uh…..Actually, yes. There was this one guy, but it didn't really work out."** I said.

**"And why is that?"** She pressed on.  
  
**"I was wrong about him, I mean, there was nothing big. But I guess their won't be"** I said the last part quietly. I looked down at my wrists and scratched them a bit; it was a bad habit of mine.

**"Don't do that, sweetie…..."** Dr. Summers grabbed both my hands, which were now scratching furiously at my wrists.

"**Don't touch me!**" I yelled all of a sudden as I pulled my hands away from her. I hated when people touched my wrists….. hated it.

She started to write something down in her notebook again.

**"What are you writing?"** I asked. My vision narrowing to the book.

**"Just some notes is all"** She simply replied.

I sighed and slumped back down in my seat _"I'm doomed to be in psychiatry for life_" I thought.

A/N: Please Review!! 

_  
  
_


	2. Running

Title: I'm With You (1/2)

Rating: PG-13, and I think I'm going to have to put it under R for mild swearing. 

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Just Baby

A/N: Thanks for the reviews; sorry I made my first chapter sooo long! I hope this one is not as long. Anyway, I would just like to warn you that their is quit A LOT of swearing towards the end of this chapter, so, if you have a problem with that, then.….Don't read it! 

I ran as fast as I could, breathing through my nose, never my mouth. I think that's one of the main reasons why some people don't like to run, and it's because if you breath through the mouth while you jog, you immediately get out of breath and tired quicker.

I'm not very sporty. Ha, I don't even know how to throw a baseball but I do like running. It's suits me, sometimes I feel like I just want to run the hell away from my problems but of course that can't happen, they're always going to catch up to you.

I stopped, I panted a little and soon saw coach Fiderio call everyone (as in the whole track team) over. I walked slowly, onto the grass. I saw Ponyboy standing by himself, away from the preppy kids (Other known as Socs). I got closer to him"Hey" I greeted quietly.

"Hey" He replied, nodding slightly.

We stood together silently, hearing whatever the Langley coach told us.

Pony was just a kid, but I guess we understood each other because we barely ever even said more than five words to one another but every time their was a track meet or Coach Fiderio had one of his vivid ideas on how to get ready for a competition, We'd always team up or time each others running.

"Okay, guys………and ladies,Yeah Baby, I noticed your "Evil Eye"…… meet's over, get yourself a good-nights sleep cause' I want to meet everyone early tomorrow morning to practice for next weeks competition against Nowhere High school. Good Night" Coach Fiderio walked off.

I sighed, I was really tired and all I wanted to do was go home and crash. I headed towards the bleachers where I had left my stuff on. "See you tomorrow morning, Baby" Pony waved good-bye. I waved back

"Bye.... .Hey, Pony, your shoes un-tied-" Before I could fully warn Ponyboy, he fell onto the ground.

I heard some laughter and turned to a couple of Socs who, were pointing and laughing from behind the large chain fence. 

I glared at them. 

I walked over to Ponyboy, my bag slung over my shoulder.

I took his arm and helped him up "You okay?" I asked, dusting some dirt off his shoulder.

His cheeks were flushed and I knew he had to be embarrassed "Pony, you don't have to be embarrassed, you know how many times I've fallen on my face since I was a Freshman?" I tried to cheer him up.

He shook his head "No?"

"A whole lot!!.…... Now, who gives a damn if a couple of rich kids think that's funny...." I said, putting my arm around his shoulder as we both began walking. I took out my water bottle and took a sip from it. I noticed I was a bit taller than Ponyboy, but all of a sudden I had this sisterly vibe over him.

"So, what are you trying to say?…... Ignore them, and maybe they'll go away. Wow, That's going to work like a charm" Pony snorted, hanging his head a little.

"It's not," I agreed and he looked up at me

"But!….Next time you see them, I don't know, *you* could trip them then laugh as loud as you can, works like a charm(I repeated his phrase)....Or, just flip them the bird when they're not looking, it makes you feel a whole lot better, I promise" I gave him advice, but most of it was me just joking.

He laughed, "I'll take your advice" 

"Great!…..,Now, I gotta go, my dad will freak if he doesn't know where I am every five minutes" I said, taking my arm off of Pony and looking down at my watch. 

"You need a ride home?" I asked, glancing up at him. I didn't want the poor kid to have to walk home by himself. Now that I look around, there was no one else in the field other than just the two of us.

He shook his head "Thanks, for the offer.... But, My brother is picking me up...." Pony said.

I nodded "Okay…... Bye then" 

_______________________________________________________________________

As I made my way towards the parking lot, I saw a pick-up truck pull up. I kept hearing "Damnitt, Two-Bit, why did you have to spend so much time trying to get that 40 year-old blonde's number! Now, Pony probably left thinking we abandoned him."

"It's not my fault, that I happen to find true-love on the same day Pony had his little school thing"

"Darry's going to kill me"

I walked over "Uh,er, sorry, but are one of you Ponyboy's brother?" I asked as I remembered what he told me about his bro picking him up.

Soda quickly nodded from the passengers seat. "Yeah, I am.... Do you know where he is?" Soda asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

I noticed the other guy eyeing me down, and he looked familiar, I soon realized it was the Greaser that made out with my Therapist.

I nodded "Uh, yeah...The last I saw of him, he was waiting for you over at the field. He's probably just in the boys locker room now" I said.

Soda smiled "Thanks...." He glimpsed at Two-Bit, who was leaning out the window a bit.

".... And what might your name be, sweet-heart?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

Soda gave him a "Your insane" look

"Their goes true love out the window" He muttered sitting back, as he thought about not moments ago Two-Bit saying he found the perfect woman. Now, here he is trying to make it with another.

".... Baby" I replied.

"...Ooo...I like this one, likes to take charge" Two-Bit said to the other, I heard though.

"No,no....My name *is* Baby" I said, shaking my head.

"…... Original" Two-Bit commented.

I suddenly thought about that night at Bucks, and what Dally and I had said about my name.

I chuckled slightly to myself.

"…..Well, nice meeting you…..Two-Bit(He didn't have to introduce himself, I already knew enough about him) and.…."   
  


Pony's brother sat up "Sodapop Curtis. But everyone calls me Soda" He introduced himself.

I smiled ".... better hurry up, Pony's waiting" I said and with that I walked away towards my car.

The two were cute. But not my type. I mean Ponyboy's brother had this movie-star look (who couldn't like that) and the other one, Two-Bit, he was just a little too goofy.

I wondered how Dallas was?.….I wonder if he ever got my message?

As I turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot, I accidentally banged my wrists on the steering wheel. I didn't have my bracelets on, I must of tooken them off and put them somewhere..….?

My eyes suddenly fell upon my scars, I know it was only a year ago, but every time I looked at them they seemed larger than before.

It was beginning to rain, I put the windshield wipers on. 

I had one hand on the steering wheel as I rummaged through my bag that was on the passenger seat with my other.

I glanced back and forth, from the road to the bag. It wasn't safe, I knew that.

I kept rummaging and as I found the two bracelets, a smile spread on my lips "Got ya" I said out-loud.

I hit a speed bump and the bracelets fell out of my hand and rolled onto the floor of the passenger seat "Crap" I muttered.

I glanced back at the road. And un- hooked my seat belt.

I bent down and tried to scoop up the bracelets.

I suddenly heard beeping, and quickly sat up.

I could barely see from through the rain filled window. It was coming down hard.

I heard some more beeping and immediately stopped on my brakes.

I don't think the car was fast enough because I felt my vehicle collide with another……………. 

Surprisingly, It wasn't so bad, just the front rear. Thank God!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!!" I swore loudly.

I kept banging on the steering wheel 

I heard yelling from outside and with hesitation I opened my door and got out.

I saw the hood of the other person's car open.

"My car!! My fuckin' car!!!" I heard this oh-so familiar voice keep yelling.

I was soaked and as I tucked my dark hair behind my ears, my jaw dropped a bit.

"Look!…..Look what you did to my fuckin' car!" He yelled some more, never turning around, too busy stumbling about and screaming about his car that to tell you the truth, I think he was making a big fuss out of nothing. His arms kept flailing in the air.

He started to say something more ".…...Oh, I'm going to kill this son of-" He stopped mid-turn when he found out who the hell he was threatening.

   
"Baby?" 

"Dallas" I said his name.

He stood there, dumb-founded, his arm outstretched as if he had just frozen. The rain making his blond hair fall over his face.

He walked closer to me and I winced a bit. 

"Is this your car?" He asked, his voice cold as he stared down at my DeSoto

  
I nodded slowly "Is that your lame excuse for transportation?" I asked **_him _**this time; pointing to the automobile he had been doing a "rain dance" around.

I tried to keep calm. I wasn't going to let him see me frightened or startled at his antics.

".……Lame?" He mouthed, comprehending what I just said. His eyes turned into a hard glare.

"You crashed into **_my_** fuckin car, so your going to pay for the fuckin' repairs!" He yelled, over the loud noise of the rain.

"I crashed!!!!!………What the fuck!?……I couldn't **_possibly_** have caused the whole fuckin' accident!" This time I raised my voice, and tried to out-number him in how many swears can a person really say in a sentence. I was starting to think maybe we both had a little Tourettes.

"Fuck you!!.…..***_you_*** crashed into ***_me_***!! So, don't try getting out of this, you little tramp" Dally spat out.

I rolled my eyes, almost all the way into my head "Maybe it was but…...(I looked him down, he couldn't even stand straight)…..I think theirs something more to all this…..."

I walked up to him, his face mere inches from mine "Care to move out of the way.….you…you….Man-whore" 

OKAY!! Not the best come back. Even I realized that.

BUT!!!!!!  
  


I heard about how Dally had a girl with him almost every night……Just because he's a man does not mean he is **_not_** one.

"Man-Whore!? I am **_NOT_** a whore," Dally retorted, as he stepped out of the way.

I walked passed him, we were on the middle of some street and not even one car had gone by yet.

He followed me as I approached his train wreck (And boy, let me tell you, it was wrecked even **_before_** the accident). 

"Oh, let me see, Day we were suppose to meet for a date…..Walk in, and find you already are quite comfy with you tongue down some skank's mouth......" I remarked, standing beside his vehicle door.

"..…I could have explain that...." Dally huffed.

"Don't need to, don't even care anymore…..." I responded. 

"You know, I was wrong about you…….I thought you were a sweet shy little girl…..." He started.

I interrupted "I'm anything **_but_** sweet, ass-hole. I'm Not shy, and I'm **_not _**little girl" I said slowly and firmly, my voice rising here and there. 

I took it serious when people called me things like that.

What the hell does he know about me!?

Nothing, zippo, nada!

We were silent; all that was heard was the sound of the rain for a few moments.

"……So, why are you standing near my car? Want a ride, because you know what I'm going to say-" 

Before I let him finish, I opened the door and to my suspicions, a couple of beer cans fell out.

I turned to him with a smirk "You're drunk" I stated with an overly cheerful smile.

BABY DOESN'T HAVE TO GO TO COURT!! BABY DOESN'T HAVE TO GO COURT! Were the words that were dancing around in my head.

"No,no,no…...I am not drunk! I know when I am shit-faced, and shit-faced I am not"

"Lovely words from the next Shakespeare himself" I said, sarcastically

"Shake Who?" 

I rolled my eyes once more and held out my hand in front of his face "How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked.

"7..….See!! I am not drunk!" Dally said, raising his chin and pushing my hand away from his face.

"Yes, you are, Blondie..…..I'm only holding up five" I broke the news, any minute now I was about to laugh in his face.

I swore I think I heard him growl or something.

"Fuck you….." He muttered.

"Fuck you" I shot back

"Slut"(Dally)

"Ass-Wipe"(Baby)

"Bitch"(Dally)

"Son of a Bitch"(Baby)

"Trollop"(Dally)

"Ass-Pansy"(Baby)

"Ho"(Dally)

"Ho and Slut is the same thing, Bastard!"(Baby)

"What? All of a sudden you're the queen of cussing, Bitchy Mc. Bitch"(Dally)

DALLY'S POV 

"You lash me with your words!" Baby shouted at me, sarcasm tainted in her voice.

 I didn't know how long with had been arguing, but everything she said made me even **_more _**angry than before, she probably felt the same way.

I was drenched and it was starting to get cold. I noticed Baby jittering now, every time it was her turn to continue our verbal abuse towards each other, her bottom lip would tremble just a bit……

Not that I noticed her fuckin' lips!

"You know what? I could be doing better things than standing around here fighting with you..…" I reply angrily

"And what might those things be?…...Getting drunk or going to jail.….Getting drunk or going to jail…...Gee, Mighty fine choices you got there"

I glared once more "It's called the real world, but like **_you _would know anything about that. You have a stick up your up-tight ass to even notice anything" **

"How would you know, you hardly know me, you lazy ass idiot"

I noticed that after every sentence we would call each other a name.

I saw Baby look down at her watch, her eyes widened. 

"Crap….." She muttered running towards her car.

"Where you going!? We're not done here!" I yelled.

"Oh, yes we are…...Look, if you still have my phone-number, call me and we can talk about what we're going to do with my car and your….....Piece of crap" Baby replied, glancing at my car and shaking her head.

"That's a early 50's collectors, you're calling a piece of crap there". Maybe she was right about the car, it wasn't the prettiest of things but it rode pretty well. Oh well, I could just steal another one……

"Whatever" She replied as she quickly got into her car. 

As she drove by, she stopped and pulled down the window, not all the way thought, so she wouldn't get wet, even though she was already dripping water from the inside.

"I'm in the phone book if you lost my number" She said, that sweet voice and smile she had showed me during the party completely gone.

"I thought you said your cousins would get my ass if I called" I replied, as I cocked an eyebrow

All she did was just stare at me. A big smile spread on her lips.

She raised two fingers up and it wasn't the peace sign, her backhand was facing me.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked, my eyebrow still rose.

"Look it up" she simply replied "Good-bye Dallas Winston" She added coldly and rolled her window back up.

She soon drove away, leaving me alone on some middle-class neighborhood, in the rain, and with my car wrecked.

"…. You think she would of given me a ride?" I wondered out loud with a grin.

It surprised me how much a person can be **_one_** thing **_one_ moment then the next change completely.**

It kind of showed me the Baby could be sweet and gentle (I still knew she was) and yet mean and cold as well.

I smiled.

I hated her so much right now

And yet I was intrigued by her…….

BABY'S POV

I slowly opened the door to my house and silently stepped in. I had taken off my shoes and was tiptoeing through the house now. I prayed that my father wouldn't hear me.

"Baby, Is that you?" I heard his voice from the living room

"I guess my prayers weren't answered," I muttered 

"Yeah, Dad……It's me" I responded, as I dropped my sneakers on the floor and began walking to the living room.

As I did, I soon saw he wasn't alone. 

"Dr. Summers…..I didn't know…..I didn't think you made house calls" I stuttered, confused.

Boy! Today sure wasn't my day.

I mean Dally pretty much ruined it. 

He was different from the way I met him at the party, no wonder I thought his features were cold because…... Well, he actually ***_was_ * cold.**

Maybe things got a little out of hand out there, and maybe I should have apologized but everything he said made me madder than before. I do *** not* have a stick up my ass!**

"She came over to see how you were…..You weren't here, so I invited her to stay for some coffee and we've been talking ever since" Dad answered for her, his smile directed to that woman I really wasn't too fond of.

"Yes, you have quite a father here, Baby" Dr. Summers added, with a soft laugh. 

My dad laughed as well. 

I hate inside jokes!!!  
  


I raised an eyebrow, something I noticed Dally did a lot. Not that I care or anything.

"Great…..(I pretended to yawn)…..It's getting late, I'm beat…..Going to go to bed now" I said, stretching my arms up. I **_really_** wanted to leave that room badly.

"But it's only 8, sweetie" My dad replied, looking at me oddly.

"Oh" I blurted out "Well…. ..You know, the early bird gets up…… early" I didn't know what the hell I was saying, I didn't even know where I got or who I was quoting from.

"When did your meet end?" Dad asked me. 

"Um….uh….erm…" I stammered.

My father eyed me down. I was practically dripping buckets of water on the floor.

"Jesus Christ, you're soaked" He **finally** realized, quickly going out of the room to get a towel and leaving me with the suspicious therapist.

"So…... You walked here?" She resumed the asking.

"No….. I have a car…. Dad, I really don't need a towel, I'm just going to go jump in the shower" I called after my father.

He soon came back.

I dried myself off and heard "If you have a vehicle then why are you drenched to the bone?"

"I don't know," I answered slowly, getting very annoyed. First I had to deal with Dally. Now, this bitch is here with her proper English, asking me stupid questions.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR CAR!!" Dad suddenly shouted. I almost jumped out of my skin and quickly turned my head; I saw that he was peaking out the window.

My therapist got up and went to his side "oh my" She whispered.

"It doesn't look as bad as it seems" I blurted out anything to try and make my dad calm down, he was blazing red now.

"Doesn't look as bad!!…....Baby, you practically ripped the whole front rear off!!" He yelled.

"Now, now. Ramon calm down" I heard Dr. Summers saying, soothingly.

I glared at her "Look, why don't you just butt out!" 

"Don't talk to her like that!" My dad howled at me. I looked at him with wide eyes "Your taking her side!…..I can't believe you!" I said.

"Go to your room….. You're grounded, and are going to take the bus for now on."

I saw Dr. Summers lean into my father's ear and whisper something. He looked at her and she nodded "It will teach responsibility" She said,  still nodding her freakin' blonde head of hers.

"Baby, you're getting a job. I don't know where, I don't know what yet but you're going to work until you can pay for repairing my.…..your car" Dad told me, he moved his neck and I swore I heard it crack. He must have been real tense.

"But dad, I can't! I'm too busy with school and track to get a job!" I argued.

"Then you're dropping out of track" He replied, crossing his arms.

I shook my head, tears starting to surface "No, I can't just **_do_ that.…..I need the scholarship..…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.**

I didn't want to listen to anymore.

I started to back away, my head shaking.

"No" I repeated and the next thing I knew I was running. Running out of the living room, running out of the house.

I was running away from my problems…….. again.

A/N: Next chapter might be a song-fic with the "I'm With You" lyrics by Avril Lavigne. Please Review and I hope this is shorter than the first chapter.


	3. Who's the Bitch?

**Title**: I'm With You  
  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Only Baby!

**Rating**: PG-13 but has some(okay, a lot) of swearing in it.  
  
**A/N**: I decided not to write a song-fic chapter. I just posted the "I'm With You" lyrics at the bottom.  
  
THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS EVERYONE!!!! And to anyone who read this and actually liked it! Since most of you guys also liked the long ness then I'll try to leave it that way, or at least try.  
  
  
  
  
  
I ran as fast as I could, I knew they weren't behind me though. The rain was hitting me hard and I soon start panting, breathing through my mouth...  
  
Coming into view of the park, I didn't know where I wanted to go exactly and frankly, I didn't care either.  
  
I couldn't believe my father had picked "her" instead of his own daughter. I felt like everything was so fucked up, even though it's never been quit "normal". I'm not saying I have a unique life..….**_at all_** but nothing ever seems to be going **_just right_**, I was starting to think nothing could ever go "**_Just Right_**".  
  
My walking slowed down, and I hugged my jacket tighter against me, trying to fight the chill of the mid-spring weather. I glanced up at the darkening sky, debating whether I was going to go home tonight or not.

  
I saw couples go by, holding hands and sharing an umbrella. They gave me curious glances. I stopped when I made it on this bridge; I looked down at the pond. My reflection blurring every time raindrops hit it.  
  


Leaning against the wooden railing, I let a sigh be exceeded from my lungs, "Baby, you really did it this time," I said to myself.  
  
Really feeling like I hit rock bottom, I did what I hated most, cry. I always tried to be strong and keep my emotions bottled up but of course look where that got me once....…

  
I wasn't strong, I knew that. I accepted it but I never went down without a fight, a lame one, but still a fight.  
  
Maybe I had overreacted. But the weird thing was that I had stopped crying over the whole car thing a while ago. This didn't have anything to do with my fuckin' car or me getting a job to pay for it.  
  
This had to do with how things were going. How my father still doesn't trust me, how he thinks that I'm just another "**_Confused Teenager_**"..……..**No,no,no**…….Correction "**_A Confused Suicidal Teenager".  
_**  
That was probably why he always calls Dr. Summers to schedule appointments as soon as possible.  
  
I didn't **_want_** to kill myself, I didn't **_want_** to die. I just didn't, I haven't seen enough, I haven't done enough "**_Stupid Childish_**" things like my dad had put it once. I **_still _**hadn't done things just for the fun of it.  
  
Maybe that was why I was always attracted to these ex-convicts or something. The kind of person who would go into a bar and start a fight, **_just _**for the rush of it.  
  
Dally was probably like that.......  
  
Shaking my head, I kicked my shoe a bit on the pavement.  
  
I didn't have many people who really loved me, just my dad. And yet I can't stand being around him most of the time. Half my life he was even there….  
  
I was starting to think there was something between him and my shrink.  
  
I shuttered slightly in spite of myself, "The hell there is" I muttered. There was no way in hell I was going accept that.  
  
Ok, I was being selfish but...….**_Oh well_**!! God, how I would have ran away from home so many times if I had to wake up every morning and see "**Her**" there.  
  
I wondered what they were doing now; probably planning on what they were going to say and do when I came back.  
  
They knew I would come back sooner or later.  
  
I've never tried to run away…**_Actually_**, that's not completely true, I did **_once_** but got too tired waiting at the Bus station to the next town after an hour or two, I just left home and decided to deal with my mother's drunken fights.  
  
**_Hey_**! I was only 12 at the time.  
  
I was most likely going to end up sick tomorrow from standing here in the rain for so long.  
  
But I didn't want to go home just yet............   
  
  
  
**DALLY'S POV**  
  
  


The car started to rumble and make some weird noises. I banged on the fender "Oh no, this shit is not going to stop now!" I cursed, loudly  
  
I swear. **_A car is like a woman_**. You say the wrong thing and they won't give you the goods.........  
  
"Piece of crap" I muttered, remembering Baby's Words. I wondered why the hell she left so fast?  
  
The engine soon died out and the car-as I had expected-stopped, abruptly  
  
I sighed loudly and got out into the rain once more. **_Fuck, I was just starting to get dry.  
  
_**I decided to leave the wreck there, "Who the hell is going to steal this thing?" I thought as I kicked the tire, the metal plate that was on it, fell off and rolled away.  
  
"Tssk" I huffed.  
  
I began to walk away, I could just get another ride, I didn't care that as much as I had put off.  
  
Maybe I really did talk too much shit to Baby about it.…….  
  
I kicked some rocks on the gravel with my boot and flipped the collar of my brown leather jacket up. I then jammed my hands into my pockets and started to walk faster.  
  
I wasn't sure where I was going. Buck was probably just a couple of blocks over, or I could crash at the Curtis's tonight.  
  
To my surprise, I found myself near the park. "What the hell?" I said out loud as I turned back, and looked around.  
  
I could hardly see with the rain, but I guess I could just cut through here and end up right on the Gang's street.  
  
I noticed this guy holding a newspaper on his head and a brief case in the other, coming my way. He seemed to be in a hurry.  
  
I guess he was in a hurry since he fuckin' **_BUMPED INTO DALLAS WINSTON!!!!!!!  
_**  
"Watch it!" I warned fiercely. I could see him roll his eyes but when he turned to face me, his expression fell. **_Damn straight! He should be afraid_**!  
  
"Sssorry" He quickly apologized.  
  
"Whatever but next time I won't be so nice........." I replied, walking away.  
  
People like that are the kind who grew up in a nice neighborhood, with parents who spoiled them rotten, and went to school where they graduated and now have a super-model looking wife with two or three pesky kids.  
  
I shook my head and laughed cruelly.  
  
"Lucky bastards" I muttered coldly.  
  
I was never going to be one of those ass-holes. I wasn't rich and my old man didn't give a shit about me.  
  
I dropped out of school because it's not worth it! They teach you useless crap anyway.  
  
Not that I'm a bum or anything like Two-Bit, I mean I still Jockey at the Slash J sometimes.  
  
And it wasn't like I was one of those loner types either. I use to get in fights back in New York for practically nothing, but now..…**_Now_** every time I'm in a rumble, it's for a purpose, and sometimes that purpose are my friends.  
  
Johnny Cade is like my little brother. And as much as I hate to admit, the guys are like bro's to me too.  
  
They might be fuckin' idiots but they get me through things, like outta' jail and outta' places quickly after robbing a store or something. They've done a bunch of other stuff for me as well but I'm not the kind of Greaser who gets into that mushy crap.  
  
I had my share in girls. I had many actually.  
  
The longest was probably Sylvia but she was a two-timin' bitch anyway.  
  
She left me for some bag-boy who worked at the Supermarket……....**_Oooo_**……..**_Bag Boy_**....**_Next James Dean for fuckin' sure!  
_**  
I suddenly wanted a cigarette.….. **Badly.**  
  
  
  
Taking out my lighter and pack of Kools, I tried lighting the cigarette while it was plopped in my mouth but the damn rain kept putting it out. I looked around to find somewhere I could stand under and take a drag for a while.  
  
Finding this place below the tree, it was like a Gazebo or some shit like that. I ran towards it and hopped onto the platform of the small place.  
  
I took out another cigarette and put it in my mouth but right as I was going to light it, something caught my eye.  
  
I squinted my eyes slightly and soon made out this figure standing on the bridge across from where I was. It was a girl and she just kept staring down at the pond, the rain hitting her and yet she didn't flinch or anything, just stood there. Like a zombie, but that was **_my _**opinion.  
  
It didn't take long before I realized who it was.  
  
I shook my head with a smirk. I was bored…**_and_** I liked the way she glared at me when I annoyed her.  
  
Taking one glance up at the sky, I jumped off the Gazebo.  
  
I ran up towards the little path that led to the bridge, I saw Baby still standing there.  
  
"……Not you again" I suddenly said, with a grin.  
  
She quickly turned and the glare I knew was coming appeared instantly.  
  
"Oh, this can't be happening!!" She muttered frustrated to herself.  
  
"Well, I guess you're just blessed or something" I replied still grinning.  
  
"……Blessed is the **_last _**thing I am" She responded, sighing and leaning back on the rail.  
  
For the first time I noticed her eyes were red and puffy.  
_  
**She had been crying.……**_  
  
".…..What's wrong?" I suddenly asked, and I think I took her off-guard.  
  
"Nothing....Nothings wrong, why do **_you _**care? Like you give a damn about me" She quickly answered.  
  
The rain was starting to die down, and now it was just some drizzle hitting us  
  
"Your not completely wrong" I admitted "But you've been crying…...And I'm just curious" I said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
I moved closer to her. And she backed away  
  
"Oh, How sweet!! Thanks for caring" There was that fuckin' sarcastic tone in her voice again.  
  
I clenched my teeth "Look, I just thought....."  
  
She cut me off and got closer to now.  
  
"What!? What did you "**_just think_**"…That you could come here and give me some advice!….Say "**_It's going to be alright, now pay up_**!"…...No, wait!…..You said you were just curious…_.No_, you would just want to make a fool of me if I actually told you **_what was wrong?'_** **_Aw, poor Baby to uptight and immature!' She can't even deal with a simple fuckin' problem!!_**.."  
  
She was crying now, yelling, and her face was all red but I knew she was really upset over something.

  
I stared at her, letting her keep insulting me.  
  
"...So, what were you "**_Just Thinking_**", Dallas Winston?? Because you obviously didn't think too much on this!"  
  
She finished, looking down at her feet and wiping her tears hurriedly.  
  
"Everyone goes through problems, Baby..." I started slowly.  
  
She gazed up at me "But you just can't stand around here until they're gone either" I added.  
  
"I'm not, It's just....You don't understand, Dally" She replied, and for the first time she said my name without calling me "bastard" or "Ass- hole" at the end of it.  
  
"Then **_let _**me understand," I replied with a shrug as I sat up on the rail. The rain practically gone now.  
  
She sat next to me "How do I know that your not just bluffing and once I spill your going to laugh your ass off?" She asked, staring at me with a cautious expression.  
  
"Scouts honor" I promised, holding up my hand.  
  
"You were a Scout?" She asked, with her eyebrow cocked.  
  
"Oh no…..I just use to chase them down the street when those little bastards came door to door to sell cookies.…..I stole one of them's badge, you know.." I replied, while I took out my cigarette again and lit it.  
  
"That's cruel…..yet somehow funny" She said, with a sudden laugh.  
  
I smirked "Want one?" I offered holding up the open pack of Kools to her.  
  
She shook her head "Nah, no thanks"  
  
"**_Don'_**t tell me you're one of those broads who think cigarettes are bad and can kill ya!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well, they can….**_But_** hell no." She replied calmly.  
  
"Than why don't you take one?" I offered again.  
  
"You're the devil, you know that" her icy expression soon turned into a soft one, with a smile.  
  
"I know," I enquired with a grin as she took a cigarette from me.  
  
She raised it up to her lips and I extended my hand out, and lit it for her.  
  
I guess I was wrong about her once more, I thought she was going to start coughing hysterically but instead she took a drag and sat there like nothing.  
  
"What?" She asked, noticing me still staring at her.  
  
"Nothing….....It's just we've gone more than five minutes now without going at each other's throats" I replied.  
  
"You're right," She said, bringing the cancer stick back up to her lips.  
**_  
She had nice lips, I had to admit that._**  
  
"So, I'm still waiting……." I said.  
  
She looked down at her lap and shook her head "I like what we're doing now, for a moment there I forgot about my dad, I don't really feel like talking about it anymore" 

"Your old man freaked about the car, didn't he?" I asked.  
  
She laughed, but it wasn't a warm one, it was more like a "**_Life's so fucked up you just got to laugh_**" kind of one, and I should know! I've laughed like that often  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
**BABY'S POV****_  
_**  
" .……Wanted me to get a job to pay for the repairs" I told him, truthfully. I liked being here, with Dally, even though hours ago I'd probably still want to strangle him.  
  
"Is that why you....?" He trailed off but I knew what he meant.  
  
I shook my head "No, **_that_** I could be fine with but…….you're probably going to think this is useless but I have no time, he said that I was going to drop out of Track if I had no time.…...**_And_**……Well, he knows I need the scholarship…...I could of gotten off easy but that Bitch had to put her two- fuckin' cents in...." I realized I was babbling right now, and I clutched my cigarette tighter.  
  
Dally noticed "Woah, your really riled up about this, aren't you?" He said, looking at me with both of his eyebrows arched.  
  
I looked up at him, "I guess" I mumbled.  
  
"So, who's the bitch?" He asked, taking another drag from his cigarette. Those things could be so addictive, but oddly I never really smoked too much. Use too, to "**_fit in_**" back in New York but after a whole year of Health Class, you ask me if I want a cigarette again after **_that_**..….

I still smoked sometimes; just when I really didn't care about my health at the moment, like this one at the moment.  
  
**_Wait……He was asking about the bitch!!!!!!!_**  
  
**_'Way to go Baby'_**! I scolded myself in my thoughts.  
  
"Bitch… What Bitch?....I call everyone bitch.." I stammered nervously  
  
"Look…. Hey, you…. You're a bitch!!" I hollered to this elderly couple passing by. Oh god, I should really just go up to the mountains and live under a rock for the rest of my life..…..  
  
To my surprise, Dally burst out laughing, "You're crazy, you know that, right?" He said shaking his head.  
  
"Been told that pretty much since I could remember….." I replied, Soon I laughed as well.  
  
I think I had handled that situation pretty well…….**_Okay_**, maybe not but he wasn't asking about Dr. Summers anymore.

  
"...Wanna get out of here?" He suddenly asked me.  
  
I raised an eyebrow again "And where are we going to go?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged "I don't know but all these fuckin' couples walking by, are really annoying the hell out of me" He said glaring with his blue eyes at the people coming by.  
  
I noticed it as well and laughed a little, I thought about his proposal.  
  
Fuck it, who cared if I was going to be home late. If I know my dad and I should! He's probably going to lay off of me until tomorrow morning…..  
  
"Why not... Sure, whatever" I answered. I noticed that I wasn't acting like a love-struck idiot when I was around Dally anymore, I don't actually know how to explain it, but I just felt **_comfortable_** now. At least I wasn't constantly beating myself up inside and asking "**_When's he going to kiss me.….Oh my god, he's leaning in a little…….Oh no, he's just reaching for a beer…."_**

**_  
_**Dallas smirked and got off the railing, He tossed his cigarette into the pond.  
  
"Hey, theirs little ducklings in there!" I argued.  
  
"They're plastic, Baby…...Like Tulsa Park would **_actually_** be so great as in buying real ducks for there crappy pond" He replied, shaking his head

I just looked back down at the water. I saw these little cute ducks swimming in the small pond, they were unusually yellow and I noticed they were still in the same exact spot since when I got there.  
  
I laughed at my mistake "You're right.…...Frauds" I muttered and threw my cigarette into the water as well.  
  
Right as I was about to hop off the railing, Dally took me by the waist and helped me down.  
  
"Uh. . thanks" I said. **_Hey!! It was the only thing I could think of!  
_**  
"No Prob" He answered back.   
  
I looked to my side and suddenly saw an officer walking towards us. He had a suspicious look on his hard face.

  
  
"Oh-oh…...Here comes trouble" I whispered to Dally.  
  
He looked back and sighed nosily "Fuck." I heard him swear.  
  
"What are you kid's doing here at this time?" The officer asked as he approached us.  
  
"We're not kids" Dally shot back.  
  
"Uh….nothing, officer. Just taking a walk," I quickly answered as I put on my stale "**_everything's A-OK_**" smile.  
  
**_I sure as hell wasn't going to end up in the slammer tonight!!!_**  
  
"Well, take a walk somewhere else" I heard him say  
  
I nodded, "We can walk anywhere we want" Dallas piped in.

  
"Oh you could, young man?.…..How about taking one with me..…To the car?"  
  
I noticed Dally clench his fists; he was about to say something else when I put my hand on his chest.  
  
"Dally, please, I **_really_** don't want to get into fuckin' trouble with the fuzz tonight" I whispered, getting a little mad and agitated.  
  
He looked down at me, then back at the officer.  
  
"Sorry about that…….Sir..….Love to take you up on that offer, but my…....**_lady_** here wants to go home.." He got closer to the police man.  
  
"You know how it is, When she wants something, she gets it…....If you know what I mean.…..**_hopefully_**" I heard Dallas say to the officer.  
  
My mouth fell, **_ASS-HOLE! I thought  
_**  
"You two love birds been' dating long?" The guy asked, with a perverted smile as he chuckled.  
  
"**_HELL N-_**"I started and Dally quickly clamped a hand over my mouth.  
  
"Aw, sweetie, Keep your Turrets down…...." He kissed my cheek "Two years" He replied looking back up at the officer.  
  
I kept swearing now but Dallas still had his hand over my mouth, so my words came out muffled.  
  
"Oh, poor thing…...I'll let you two off this time, but next time I won't let it slip so easily" He said with a warning tone.  
  
Dally smiled cruelly "Thank you officer," he said.  
  
The guy nodded and started to walk away.  
  
I pushed Dally off "What the hell is wrong with you!!?" I yelled.  
  
"I was just acting, so the fucker would let us off" He replied laughing.  
  
"Don' t do that again!"   
  
"...Come on, lets go before he sees us" He said taking my hand and walking fast now.  
  
"Why? You heard what he said,..." I answered, confused.  
  
"I don't think he's going to let us off easy when he finds out that his wallet is missing….." Dally responded with a grin, he glanced back at me.  
  
I stopped, "You didn't!?…...Tell me you didn't just pick-pocket the fuzz!" I said, looking at the Greaser as if he were mental.

  
Dallas just laughed, he took out this black wallet out of his jacket and opened it "Names Jamie Miller" He said reading the guys name out loud "What kind of girly name is Jamie anyway?" He asked looking up at me.  
  
I shook my head "...You're crazy" I told him, I knew we'd probably get into **_A LOT_** of trouble if they caught us but I found this all too funny and unbelievable.  
  
"Two peas in a pod" He replied with a grin.  
  
I grinned back. We stood there staring at each other, Blue eyes to Brown ones. He began to get closer to me. He put two fingers up to my chin and raising it, he leaned in……

 Our lips barely locked when we heard a sudden "**_YOU PUNK KIDS STOLE MY WALLET! GET BACK HERE!!"_**  
  
I quickly turned and saw Jamie Miller running around a few feet away from us.  
  
"Let's get outta here," Dally said as he grabbed my hand once more and we started running.  
  
  
  
I didn't know where we were going....  
  
But what I **_did _**know was that something interesting was going to happen….….**_At least I thought so.  
_**  
  


A/N: Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
**|"I'm With You" | |I'm Standing on a bridge | |I'm waitin in the dark | |I thought that you'd be here by now | |Theres nothing but the rain | |No footsteps on the ground | |I'm listening but theres no sound | |Isn't anyone tryin to find me? | |Won't somebody come take me home | |It's a damn cold night | |Trying to figure out this life | |Wont you take me by the hand | |take me somewhere new | |I dont know who you are | |but I... I'm with you | |im looking for a place | |searching for a face | |is anybody here i know | |cause nothings going right | |and everythigns a mess | |and no one likes to be alone | |Isn't anyone tryin to find me? | |Won't somebody come take me home | |It's a damn cold night | |Trying to figure out this life | |Wont you take me by the hand | |take me somewhere new | |I dont know who you are | |but I... I'm with you | |oh why is everything so confusing | |maybe I'm just out of my mind | |yea yea yea | |It's a damn cold night | |Trying to figure out this life | |Wont you take me by the hand | |take me somewhere new | |I dont know who you are | |but I... I'm with you | |Take me by the hand | |take me somewhere new | |I dont know who you are | |but I... I'm with you | |I'm with you | |Take me by the hand | |take me somewhere new | |I dont know who you are | |but I... I'm with you | |I'm with you | |I'm with you... |**


	4. PorkyPig

I'm With You

A/N: I just wanted to say that in this story, I describe Dally as his description in the novel but who I really want you guys to imagine is Matt Dillon, Hopefully, you are imagining him like the way he was in the movie.

I didn't realize how long we had been running but when we finally **_did _**stop, I noticed we were outside of a drug store called "Al's Pharmacy"

Dally bent forward; panting hard and trying to catch his breath, he still held my hand in his.

"**See**…..Look, where smoking get's you, wheezing like a 70-year-old man" I commented, I probably sounded like a health freak to him.

  
He looked up at me "Oh, don't tell me you're not the slightest bit out of breath!?…..We ran about 4 blocks until we finally lost that bastard" Dally replied, exasperated  

I shrugged "I thought **_you_** out of all people would be fit enough to run **_that_** much" I said, truthfully and half-teasingly.

He got up, revealing his full height, which were only a few inches taller than myself. He gazed down at me with a smug smile "Oh, I'm fit……..Just not in running" He responded, smoothly now. 

Dally was close, a little **_too_** close yet again. "Oh, really?" I replied with an eyebrow arched.

"You want to find out…....?" He whispered before leaning forward and brushing his lips on the side of my mouth, not directly on **_my_** lips. He was teasing! What a…..…**TEASE**! 

I pushed him lightly off, a cocky smile this time on contorted in my face.

"No thanks" I answered, before walking past him and up to the entrance of the drug store.

He looked back at me and with a sigh; he said, "**_OH, COME ON_**!!" 

I couldn't help but laugh, "Did you **_actually_** think that was a good pick-up line?"

"Well, yeah" He replied as we walked into the pharmacy.

I gave him a sympathetic smile and shook my head  "Have you ever thought of telling a girl something romantic and sweet instead of just getting to the sex?" I asked, as we began walking down the aisle and toward the soda cooler.

"Are you outta' your mind?" He answered back, shaking his head.

"Apparently with you, **_yeah_**…..…What time is it?" 

"How should I know?….…It's probably twelve by now……Why do you ask? Got to be somewhere?……Got to get home to your Daddy?" He mocked.

"You seriously need an ass kicking," I muttered 

"From you? Anytime." He replied to my comment, chuckling. 

"You are such a pervert," I hissed, starting to regret my being there with him.

He opened the cooler and took out two coca-cola's, he tossed one to me, I made no attempt to catch it, which ended up just flying by me and and knocking the rack of potato chips down.

"Why didn't you catch that?" Dally asked, his vision narrowing to me and that expression on his face un-readable. 

"Did I say I wanted a soda?" I retorted

"Well, no, I just thought you'd like one" He said, un-sure.

I soon saw the clerk from behind the counter coming up to us "Hey, you kids better pick those up!" He warned, I looked back at Dally, with a tiresome expression.

**_Adults these day's are so….….._**

So…………… Argh!! I'm so tired right now that I can't even insult right! 

"She'll pick them up" I heard Dally say, smirking at me

"The hell I will" I answered back

"Well, **_someone_** is going to and it's **_not _**going to be me" 

"You're the one who threw it!" I argued.

"Yeah, well, you were suppose to catch it…...." He replied back.

"No"

"Yes"

"No,no,no"

"yes,yes,yes"

"Immature Bastard"

"Shady Bitch"

"Ignorant ass-hole"

"Too much make-up whore"

I gasped, and raised a hand up to my face, looking offended

"**_I DO NOT WEAR TOO MUCH MAKE-UP!!!……._**Elvis wannabe, who thinks he's a bad-boy, My raggedy-Ann doll is badder than you!" I quickly insulted, my face turning a slight red.

This time it was Dally's turn to look shocked "I am **_so_** a bad boy…….**_and_**…….and I hate Elvis!"

The two of us were arguing once more, and had forgotten all about the middle-age clerk standing there, watching us.

"Enough…..." The man said.

"Betty Boo know it all!" Dally yelled.

"The only women who want you are those working at the corner!" I shouted back.

"**ENOUGH!!"** The clerk raised his voice.

Both Dally and I looked back at him.

"Sheesh, you don't have to yell," We both said in unison.

Dally turned to me "Come on, Baby……….***People*** here are so fuckin' **RUDE**!"

I nodded "I know. What? Since we're kids we have to be yelled at?….…Go yell at your wife, oh wait, you don't have one!" I responded, noticing no ring on the guy's finger.

"Go figure" I heard Dally say. We both started to snicker.

"Get out!" The clerk suddenly said. His arm outstretched and pointed to the exit "Get out right now, before I call the cops on you punk kids" 

"**_Oooo_**, we're **_sooo_** afraid. Please, Mr. Grocery Bag guy. Don't tell our parents!" Dally pleaded, mockingly.

I laughed and we both began to walk towards the exit.

"Authorities……" I muttered as we stepped out of the pharmacy. 

"Can't live with them..…….Can't live…….Actually I can live perfectly find without them!" Dally replied, letting his arms fall to his sides as if he had given up on something.

I laughed once more and it was like we had both forgotten completely about our argument only moments ago.

"Talking about Authority, I have one that's probably freaking out at home right now, I should get going," I said.

"Yeah, I should go too….." He replied.

We began to walk away, in separate directions "Dally…...." I called, suddenly

"Yeah?" He asked, turning around.

"Thanks" I said.

"For what?  
  


"For just….....being there. Made me forget that I had a problem in the first place" 

I saw him look down at the gravel and then back at me, the edges of his mouth curved up slightly "No prob, Baby" 

I smiled and nodded "Bye"

DALLY'S POV 

When I made it to the Curtis house, everyone was out cold.

I walked into the living and flopped down onto the couch. I kicked off my shoes and slipped off my jacket as I tossed it over to the armchair.

It was late and I was beat, but it had all been worth it, I had an okay time with Baby. 

She was down for a chick; I didn't hang around with broads very much. I usually screwed them then left.

I laid back and tried to get comfortable on the small sofa, but there was something clawing into my back.

I sat up and looked under me, to find a textbook.

"Ponyboy's" I said to no one in particular but myself, as I was about to place it onto the coffee table, I stopped. 

The cover read "Gestures and Meanings" 

I opened the book and flipped some pages trying to find a certain something…….

Then I stopped once more and read, "When a person shows their backhand to someone, it is the British gesture for an obscene meaning. Americans may know it to be "Flipping the bird" or "Giving the finger"

I shut the textbook and tossed it onto the coffee table.

I had a grim expression on my face but then I broke out with an unusual smile and just chuckled.

"Baby" was the only thing I could utter, remembering earlier in the day when she had given me a weird gesture I hadn't known what.

I laid back again and closed my eyes………………

****

BABY'S POV 

I stride what was left of myself, up the steps of the porch and peer into the side window of the house, all the lights were out and seemed to have no one inside.

I looked under the mat in which I always left a spare key under. I often became scattered–brain and have come to actually locking myself out of the house. The worst time was during the winter, when my father was still at work and Tashia, well, I didn't know where the hell she was. I'd be practically freezing, waiting outside of my own house like a maniac with **more** problems than they already have.

As I un-locked the door and walked inside into the sudden darkness, I called out "Dad?" 

I flicked on the light-switch and shrugged off my jacket "Dad?" I said again throughout the house.

I threw my jacket over the coat rack and started to drag my tired self into the kitchen, I opened the refrigerator and took out some milk. 

While I opened the carton and raised it up to my mouth, I noticed an envelope that read "Baby" on the counter.

I took the strange letter that was inside and read out-loud……..

  
  


_Baby,_

_If you get this, I just want to let you know that I am at Dr. Summers apartment. She offered to show me some parenting pamphlets and books, so I might get home late. When I get there, I suspect you'll be in bed (You're are still not off the hook). _

_P.S: We'll talk tomorrow about your punishment._

  
  


"Love Dad" I finished reading the last words. I stood there, just staring at the white piece of paper with my father's handwriting on.

"no…" I whispered   
  


"**NO!!"** I suddenly raised my voice higher. I scrunched the piece of paper in my hand and threw it to the side.

"This is not happening to me…....No, my dad is **not **at that bitch's house…...no..….They're just looking at some parenting book(Which **DO NOT **help)…..Yeah, yeah…..That's it" I repeated, going into the hallway and closing the door of my room.

"Don't freak out, Baby…….It's find" I said reassuringly to myself. 

But it wasn't all right.

How dumb did my father think I was?

Two adults. A man. And a Woman. Alone. 

Not to be totally narrow minded, I guess I could see why my father would be considered good-looking to other people. I mean, Taishia, is always gushing about "How hot" he is.

I shuddered slightly. 

And as much as I hated to admit it, Dr. Summers was pretty……..but she was a bitch!! A know it all. I know, she is my physiatrist and I realize her job ***is *** to know my **_business_** but….…I just didn't trust her as far as I could throw her. Which now that I think about it, isn't far but in my ideal self, it would be like flying from New York City to Los Angeles.

To put it this way, in a kindergarten kind of way, **SHE'S NOT A GOOD LADY!**

I sighed as I finished getting into my pajamas. I had a runny nose and I felt very warm.

I knew I was defiantly not going to school tomorrow because of my standing in the rain for so long.

I relished the feeling of lying on my soft bed. 

It had been a hell of a day. But a good one.

Dally had actually been OK to hang out with, he was a little perverted but what boy isn't these days?

I had called him numerous names but knew I hadn't really meant them. Hopefully, he thought the same…...**Because I do not wear too much make-up**. It's natural beauty that counts…….and..…..**_ARG_**!……I just don't wear too much make-up! Got it?

I started to think……..For a sometimes conceited bastard, he could actually be a cute one.

It didn't take long until I was snoring away in my sleep.

STILL BABY'S POV!  
  


The next day, like I had predicted, I stayed home. I woke up feeling terrible and my father had come home god knows when. We talked a little; actually, he came into my room and sat on the end of the bed, rambling about something, which I was half-asleep to understand.

I sat on the couch now, with a blanket wrapped around me and the T.V on.

"**_DING-DONG!!!!"_**  The doorbell suddenly rang.

Actually, it was a knock at the door since my father is so cheap, he won't even buy a doorbell like everyone else!

I whimpered dramatically, Call me lazy, but I didn't want to get up. The walk from my room to the living room…..Just took all the strength out of me…..Hopefully, you'll realize that I am only kidding.

I got up and managed to get to the door, almost tripping on the blanket I still had wrapped around my shoulders.

When I opened it, my surprise was defiantly not hidden "Ponyboy!…..What are you doing here?" I asked, curiously.

He stood there, coming off nervous yet smiling at the same time.

"I, uh, I brought you your homework since you weren't at school today" He said.

I looked down at his arms, and saw he carrying a few textbooks and papers in them.

"Great…..Homework" I stated, not happy at all.

His smile brightened "You want to come in?" I asked, wanting to fall dramatically on the floor, be taken to the hospital, and told I will never be able to do homework again. New Disease.

He nodded and I held the door as for him, as he walked in.

I noticed him staring at me and soon realized that I was wearing my pajama's that had little pink bunnies on them and that stupid porky-pig blanket.

"Oh!…….Ponyboy, what you have just seen, you must guard with your life" I  told him but truthfully, I was **only** half-joking.

He laughed "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," He promised

I grinned, "That's my Pony" 

He blushed and his ears turned a bright red, very adorable

"You don't look that bad….. ..you should see my brother, Soda, when he's sick…..Not a very pretty site" He said.

I remembered his brother and how hansom he was, I chuckled. 

"I guess not all good-looking people have their days…Not that I'm saying I'm good-looking or anything "

"From the school, everyone says you're the most prettiest girl next to Cherry Valance" Pony said.

"Nah!…..**_really_**?" this time it was my turn to blush, Cherry Valance was a very beautiful girl and to be compared to her……..

"Really" I heard Pony reply. He looked down at my books and handed them to me "Thanks" I replied, looking down at them and sighing heavily.

"Too bad you weren't at the track meet this morning" Pony said.

My eyes suddenly widened and I looked back at him "The track meet! I totally forgot!……Pony, tell me the truth……..Did Mr. Fiderio say anything?" I asked. I knew how that coach could get, he was real obsessive.

"Well, uh, er" Ponyboy fidgeted

"He freaked, didn't he?"

He nodded "And he said that when you come back, your going to run 20 laps around the field"

I shook my head and sighed "That guy has real problems….." I muttered.

"Tell me about it." He agreed.

I heard a honking from a car outside.

"Oh, I gotta go, that's my brother Darry" Pony said, walking towards the door.

"Bye then, thanks for bringing my homework, you're a life saver," 

He blushed once more and then left.

"Cute kid" I said, before putting the books down onto the coffee table and resuming my daytime television watching.

I sat at the kitchen table, doing my History homework.

I soon saw Taishia at the back door, "Hey!" She greeted as she opened the screen.

"Hey" I greeted back, glancing up from my book.

"Heard you were sick and decided to come over and make you feel better," she said, opening the refrigerator door and peering inside.

"By eating all the food in my fridge?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If that helps……." Tai laughed. "So, what happened last night?" she asked, taking out some sliced bread, ham……**_You know, sandwich making foods._**

****

"What do you mean?" This time **I** was the one to ask, confused. I was pretty sure I hadn't called her to dish.

"I heard the yelling all the way over from my house……..Then I saw you run out……..What happened to your car, Baby?" Taishia said, her back facing me as she stood by the counter.

"Oh…….That" I answered , remembering my car. I had forgotten all about it. "Yeah,….**that**"

"I got hit," I answered, closing my History book.

"By who?" Tai asked, glancing back at me.

"Dallas Winston" I replied with a grin

I heard her drop the metal knife on the counter, which made a loud "**CLANT**!" noise.

"He what!?…….What happened?…..What did he say!?…..Tell me, tell me" Tai said way to quickly as she abandoned her sandwich making and situated herself next to me at the table.

"Nothing…..I freaked, he freaked, I called him an ass-hole, he called me a bitch……It was all very sweet" I replied , laughing.

Taishia had a "Are you kidding?" look on her face.

"You had to be there," I re-worded

"I wish," She muttered.

"When I ran out of here, I went to the park and met Dally there, we started talking and spent the rest of the night with each other" 

"I thought you gave up on him," 

"I thought….I mean I guess…..I mean I don't know. We didn't kiss or anything. Just hung out" 

"That's it. No smoochies?" She said, with a grin.

"Grow up, Tai. Not everything is about kissing." 

"No, sometimes it can be about groping…….you guys didn't grope, did ya?" She asked, slamming her hands on the table lightly and still grinning madly.

I looked at her, "Who are you and where is my friend?" I asked.

She laughed and nudged me "I'm kidding, no, if there wasn't anything, then there wasn't anything" 

"Well…." I hesitated.

"Well…."

"He did almost kiss me once" I cave in, but I hated acting like one of those girls who, end up talking about…..get this….boys-to their best-friend. It's the cheesiest thing to do; yet I think I do it often. Damn, me.

Tai giggled, "I knew it, so what stopped you guys?"

"Police officer" I replied.

"The fuzz?" I could still see confusion written in her face.

"Long story…." I answered.

"So, how did ya Dad take the car thing?" She asked

"You already know the answer to that question…." 

"Than not that good" 

I nodded, tapping my pencil on my book "I have to get a job to pay for it, all because that bitch thinks it'll be good for me" I noticed I had snapped my pencil in two, every time I thought about yesterday evening and what had happened, I got mad. Too mad.

"Dr. Summers was here?" Tai said, surprised.

I nodded "Yeah"  
  


"Bitch" I heard her mutter.

****

**_The phone rang………_**

I got up and picked it up which hung on the kitchen wall

"Hello?"

"……I can see you" 

I would have been startled and afraid if I hadn't **RECOGNIZED THE VOICE.**

 I looked back at Taishia and covered the receiver with my hand, "It's Dally" I told her.

She scrambled out of the chair and ran up next to me, her ear on the other side of the phone.

"Dallas, I know it's you" I uncovered the receiver and said.

"oh…...crap..…..just wanted to have some fun" he replied.

"I bet," 

"So, how ya doing?" he asked me

"Okay, got sick though from last night though"

"Aw, Baby got a boo-boo, to bad it's not the kind I can kiss away" Dally said, flirtatiously.

Taishia giggled and I elbowed her in the ribs "Ow!" She said with a small glare.

"Are your kisses really that healing?" I asked, and then mouthed, "I'm sorry" to her.

She just shrugged and continued to listen to the conversation.

"Want to find out?"

"Not really"

"…….Damn"

"So, why did you **_really_** call, Dallas Winston?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were, isn't that an explanation enough!" He answered.

"…..Sorry" I blurted out

I heard a "Dally, get off the phone…..**NOW**!! Sandy might call!!"

"Hold your fuckin' horses!" He shouted.

"Baby, got to cut this short, Mr. I'm so pretty here-needs the phone free"

"Okay then…….Bye" I hung up, smiling. 

I turned to Tai who was smirking and had her arms crossed

"What!?" I said, innocently.

"You like him" She simply replied.

"I do not!" 

"You do too…....You have that smile, you know the smile"

"Whatever you say," 

"Well, I gotta go……..Meeting Krover soon" Taishia said, as she fixed her hair a little.

"Why? You know that guy is only known for is selling drugs….." I started, but it didn't take me long too figure it out.

"Oh, Tai" 

"He offered me a good price," She quickly said as if it were a logical answer to what she was about to do.

"I thought you were going to stop…….." I spoke slowly

I knew she did drugs. A little pot, sometimes ecstasy. I didn't like it, I didn't like it one bit.

But it wasn't like she listened to me…….

She always said it was safe, that nothing was going to happen but I feared for her.

"Oh, Baby. Quit it, I'm careful, you know that" She reassured.

I shook my head "Careful has nothing to do with it, that stuff can really fuck a person up"

"And how would you know?" Tai suddenly spat out.

My head hung low now. "I just want you to be safe……Don't want you to end up like my mother" I said softly.

She sighed "And I won't!……..Look, I know you mean well but get off my back. I'm not addicted, It's just….…I need a release sometimes, you know?" She was staring at me now, trying to find some sort of understanding from me, of course, she found she none.

"…..I know" I whispered.

"Alright then…..." She said before leaving abruptly.

I just stood there.

"She wasn't addicted, she wasn't addicted……" I repeated.

I once read some pamphlets in Health class about drug use and how Teenagers these days are experimenting with ecstasy, cocaine, and etc. etc. A lot more.

I also came across this one part………………

It said most drug-users don't even realize they're addicted. They mentally refuse to think that about themselves.

Until it's too late………… 

I knew Taishia had been doing this for quite a while. At first I didn't say anything. It started with some weed, then over the period. It just…....**_progressed _**

****

She wasn't a junkie, or at least she didn't act like one……..

A/N: Sorry, that wasn't a great chapter but theirs still more to come!


	5. Who's Joking?

I'm With You (Chp. 5/6?)

**A/N: To Alicia's comment.**

**I know this story is not very…..romantic, but I'm trying to built up on something. I mean, this is Dallas Winston I'm writing and you're reading. Like I read in VanillaSky's fic and I quote, "****No girl has ever fallen in love with Dallas Winston, and no one ever will…….the barrier just can't be broken". ******

"Baby, I'm home!!……Can you come in here for a second?" I heard my father call out to me, as he closed the door and hanged his jacket up.

I appeared from my room, fully clothed now, and leaned on the hallway corridor, my arms crossed. 

"Second's up" I said before turning back around.

"Baby" he warned in a low voice which right now probably meant **_"Enough with your jokes"_**

  
"Father" I replied, facing him once again

"No jokes, be serious now" He told me; I could see the straight line he had on his eyebrows, with his dark hair combed back.

"Okay. Serious mode on. Continue" I replied, I felt like I already had an idea of what he was going to tell me and I hoped that I was seriously mistaken.

"You start your new job Monday" 

**_………..Damn._**

"I what? When did this happen? Where was I?" I quickly stammered, un-crossing my arms and stomping my foot un-intentially on the wooden flooring.

"Today, I was going to work and stopped at the DX to get some gas, I saw a flier up on the window that said there was a job opening, I made arrangements with the young men there and that's pretty much it. You now work every Monday and Sunday, don't worry I made a schedule to work around your track thing." He explained.

"A schedule?…….Wait, did you just say the DX? I'm going to be working at a garage? But I know nothing about cars!! I can't turn one on, let alone change a tire!" I objected, shaking my head 

"Don't exaggerate, Baby…and you're not going to be working on any cars, you'll be attending the cash register inside" He corrected.

"So, let me get this straight. For wrecking my car, your going to be making me work at a gas station where I'll be surrounded by automobiles……"

"Well, I never thought of it like that but yeah, I guess so" My father said, a cheesy smile spreading on his face.

"By any chance, can I say no to this?"

"No"

**_"………..Damn"_**

                                                 **_STILL BABY'S POV_**

As I walked down the street, I soon stopped when I came into view of the DX. I groaned and continued. Why? Why must my father be such a…..parental figure! I swear, he use to not be the way he is. I don't know why he changed, I mean, I don't get into too much trouble…..often. But he **_has_** to understand that people make mistakes, like my car, that was a huge freakin' no-no! OK, maybe I'm just saying this to justify what I did. What I'm about to be put through. Labor, me, Baby, has to work. I groaned again, louder and my back slouched. I had to physically carry myself to the Garage because I knew if I didn't, my legs would make a U-turn and I'd end up somewhere else.

"Hey Sodapop, get me a coke, will ya?" I heard someone ask as I stepped in, making the bell that hung over the door ring.

"Can I help you?" This brown-eyed boy with his hair greased back and yet managed to get it in complicated swirls asked me, from behind the counter.

I stood there, staring back at him, then with a sigh I started………

Words barely made it out of my mouth before another very good-looking Greaser came in from the back, holding a soda  "Here's your damn Pepsi, next time get it yourself, you have legs and they aren't broken…..yet" He half-threatened and half-joked as he shoved the coke to the other boy who just grinned and opened it.****

He turned to me, a broad smile on his go-lucky face.

"Hey, I know you!" He said, cheerfully.

I just half-smiled. I wasn't the "**_Oh my god, I do know you!!!!!! *hugs * type of person_**.

It didn't take long before I put a description to the picture "Yeah, Ponyboy's brother,um, Sodapop, right?" I was a little unsure of myself.    

He nodded "So, what brings you here, Baby?" He asked, lightly pushing the other Greaser (who was too busy gulping down his soda to say anything) over and sitting down on a stool.

"Well, er, How do I put this without running out the door right now….." 

He laughed, "I'm guessing you're the new clerk here" 

I nodded and my smile grew bigger "Yeah, I'm a real worker, you can just tell by looking at me, huh?" I said, sarcastically. I wore a dark jacket with a navy skirt; my hair was slightly disheveled since I had to be dragged out of bed on a Sunday afternoon (Hey, in my rulebook. **Thou' Shall Not Get Out Of Bed Before 12:00pm on the weekends**).

"Don't worry. It's not that bad here, I mean we've gone through 2…." 

The other Greaser interrupted "No, make that 3 clerks that quit this job."

Soda glanced at him then back at me "3 and they all mysteriously quit, I wonder why?" He thought out-loud.

"Why? The answer is easy. It's because you've dated all of them and broken their little hearts" He said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes but I could just tell he was a bit jealous of him.

I smirked "I see _Sweet Soda_ isn't so sweet after all" I commented.

Soda just grinned like an idiot. A good idiot. Not a bad one…..huh?

"So, are you going to finally introduce me to your "friend" since we * **_are_*** going to be working together and all" The swirly head asked, looking toward me.

"Oh! Yeah, this is…." Soda began, gesturing to me.

"Baby Agudo" I answered, finishing for him.

"Steve Randle" He introduced himself.

"Is it always this empty?" I asked, looking about.

From the face Steve was making, I could tell I had offended him or something.

"Now, you listen here, missy. We happen to have the best DX in the area, for your information" He said, raising his chin up high.

"Don't mind this psycho. He just loves his job a little ***_too _*** much" Soda chimed in, smacking Steve playfully on the head 

"Hey, watch the grease!" The other warned. Soda looked down at his hand and nodded "You're right………yuck" He said before wiping his hand on Steve's sleeve.

"Don't act like you don't use it either!" Steve replied, glaring good-naturally.

The Happy looking Greaser turned to me, laughing at his friend's antics. 

"Since the introduction part is over now comes the…….Fun" He assumed, crossing his arms and grinning.

"Yeah……fun" I replied, with a raised eyebrow. I knew I was going up a hill, but I was still unsure when I was going to go down.

"Let's talk about your new job, Baby" Dr. Summers suggested, sitting in a black leather chair, her legs crossed and a note-pad in her lap. I sat on this very weird looking couch/chair thing. 

"What's there to say about it?" I asked, leaning back.

"Well, you tell me" She urged, softly. 

"Ummm…..It's fine, really. I've been working there for about a month now. It doesn't suck like I thought it would, and…..I'm slowly, and I repeat * **_slowly_*** paying off the car" I said, looking down at my finger-nails.

"That's responsibility for you, I'm very proud of you, Baby……Your learning a very good lesson" She stated, titling her head to the side as she stared at me.

"And what lesson would that be? Getting grease under your finger-tips is a real bitch to get out" 

She laughed, but if I was listening to it correctly, it sounded like a cross between annoyance and forcefulness.

"No……I realize you're only joking. You hide your true feelings behind sarcastic little jokes, I understand you perfectly Baby. You don't have to hide"

I arched an eyebrow, and then soon glared "Excuse me? I'm not hiding..….Quit the contrary, I'm actually doing the opposite of hiding which is sitting here telling you about nothing important and you analyzing it like it really means something when it doesn't, and plus, I'm not joking, I have my good days and when I do, I'll let little * **_jokes_*** about.…..hmmm……you…… be heard, but today is not one of  those days …..At least until I got here it wasn't"

I was laughing inside, even harder when I noticed, or was it my eyes playing tricks on me? Dr. Summers nostrils flaring.

She just stared at me, and then looked back down at her note-pad, jotting a couple of sentences down.

This is when I decided to ask her something, something that had been pushed all the way to the back of my mind and yet still bothered me.

"Is there something between you and my father?" I suddenly asked, sitting up straighter in my chair or bed or whatever the fuck' it was.

She quickly looked up from her note-pad and I knew I had defiantly caught her off-guard.

"Why do you say that?" She responded, pushing her glasses up that were –as always- sliding down her nose.

"I have my reasons. But is there? Something?" 

"How would you feel about that?" 

**_Argh!!!!!! Shrinks…….Never answering questions directly………._**

I stared at my feet for a moment then as she met my gaze, I answered……………

"I'd feel like killing myself……….**_Again_**" 

She was silent, I saw her shakily raise a hand up to her glasses and take them off, I knew she never really needed them to see, just thought they would give her "respect" for being a woman, and looking smarter than a man…..Yeah, it's not working right now with that expression on her face……………….

"Seriously, Baby. No joking, answer me. Is that how'd you feel?" She asked once more. 

"Who's joking? The * **_last_*** thing I would ever want is for you two to get together, it would be a nightmare, it would be hell for me……….." I replied, in a low voice.

A/N: Ok, this is the shortest chapter I have done so far, but hopefully will be the last, just thought I wouldn't leave you guys waiting for so long. No Dally/Baby interaction in this chapter but will be more in the up-coming ones.


	6. Nothing Can Ruin This Day

 There's a kind of hush all over the world tonight  
All over the world you can hear the sounds of lovers in love  
You know what I mean  
Just the two of us and nobody else in sight  
There's nobody else and I'm feeling good just holding you tight

I tapped my foot lightly on the steering wheel, as I lay sprawled out in between the two front seats of the car. I hummed slightly to the song as it played through the radio, "…The only sound that you will hear….Is when I whisper in your ear" I sung along, drumming my fingers on the side leather cushion I was resting on.

**_Love, love, and more love!!_** I quickly stopped singing, sighing frustrated-ly for some unknown reason. All the songs these days were only about the same things. Peace, and Love. It doesn't even stop there, you got your depressing love songs, then you have your happy cheery ones, or do you prefer those joyful tear-jerkers songs that have every woman's boyfriend or husband fleeing from the room when it comes on the radio?

Have you ever heard the saying, "A person can live all their life and never fall in love"?

Should I believe that? Could someone live his or hers entire life, grow old, without ever finding one person that they can at least put up with?        

But why was I thinking this? All of a sudden I was in a frenzy on the subject about….**_love_**. How more cliché can I get!

"**_BEEP!" _**

****

****

I sat up in an instant, when I saw my foot accidentally slip onto the honking thingy-mejiggy. 

"Baby!" I heard Soda's voice from outside, I closed my eyes momentarily and peered out through the open window, I looked down at the Greaser who popped out from under the car, "What did you do that for?" He asked, rubbing his forehead since he must of banged it on something. I gave him a small frown "Sorry, Sodapop, my foot slipped, did you hurt yourself? " I asked, tucking my hair back as I gazed down at him.

He shook his head "Nah, just a bump…you know, you should be inside, working at the cash register…." He started and I cut in with a "Spare me, it's a nice day out, and if you haven't noticed, there are no customers…." 

I saw him pout slightly "Yeah, why is that?" He huffed, seemingly annoyed by the fact. 

"…..Aw, little Soda sad because his girls aren't coming around….?" I teased, with a tone that a loving owner would use to their pet, or a mother would talk to their baby. Not that Soda was either of those things.

He gave me a small glare, and then cracked a grin "Well, a guy has to have another reason to go to work everyday other than they love what they do" 

I brought my feet from under me, and sat down the proper way in the car seat. I had been here for about a half hour, listening to the radio and musing about nothing while Soda worked under this large piece of tin. Steve had a date with his girlfriend, plus, today was the day he didn't work. A lousy Monday, nothing happens on this day of the week. At least not for me.

"….Mid-terms started, everyone is hitting the books…..I guess some of the girls don't have time to see the great and wonderful Curtis brother…" I gestured wryly in the air, leaning my head back on the seat.

"And why aren't you studying young lady?" I saw the Greaser suddenly stand up and plunk beside the window. 

I turned my head to him "You sound like my father…..Me? Study?…….." I burst out laughing at the thought of me actually sitting down and opening a book. They say, a child 's biggest goal is surviving school. I say, 'just don't stress out on it'.

Soda wiped his face with his sleeve and smiling, he shook his head staring at me having a giggly fit, like a Soc girl would do after finding the last bottle of her favorite nail polish at the mall. 

I stopped quickly, coming to a screeching halt. "**_Holy Crap!_**" I threw my head back, my hair flipping over from my face, as I scrambled to reach for the car handle.

"God damnitt, this can't be happening!" I cursed loudly, stomping my foot endlessly on the gravel ground. I was late, yet again, to my appointment with Dr. Summers. It was going to be the third time this month; I've just been so busy lately with everything that the session keeps slipping my mind. Okay, that's a lie. The answer is pretty much because I hated going to that cold, oddly lifeless place.

It was like a curse. I was finally living a new life and this is my downside to it, or one of them. 

I felt Soda's hands on both my shoulders, and as I looked up at him, his eyes were filled with concern and confusion. "What's wrong, Baby?" He asked me, narrowing his head down to my level. Sodapop Curtis could be a real friend when it came to things like these. This boy could get worried over a stranger falling in the street. It wasn't that he wasn't a friend to me but more like our relationship was a working one. We'd talk, joke, and laugh together when we were here but once I left, I'd doubt we'd hang out somewhere other than this garage. If I saw him outside of here, I'd wave on the other hand.

I exhaled deeply, and shook my head as a response "I-I have to go, sorry, Sodapop" I apologized; I didn't want to leave the Greaser with no company. He was always telling me how he hated Monday's since Steve wasn't around and he had no one to talk about nonsense too.

He waved it off "Nah, don't sweat about it. You just go where you have to be" He said.

I grinned, and nodded as I turned to run as fast as I could to catch the nearest bus, I stopped though. "Baby?" I saw a wavy blond haired woman in her red 1950's convertible pull up onto the curve; she kept calling my name repeatedly. By the furrow of her brow, and her thick glasses, it was none other than Dr. Summers herself.

"Do you know her?" I heard Soda ask from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder "Sadly, yes" I admitted and with that I said good-bye and walked off toward the expensive looking car which made me suspicious since I thought therapists didn't really make much money these days, and especially a women.

But minding my own business and not delving in what Dr.Ho-er-I mean Dr. Summers did in her spare time, I hesitantly got into the car. "You were late and I thought I ought to see what you were doing that was so much more important than your 'recovery'" She quickly got into the scolding before I barely sat my ass on the leather interior! I glared at her, amazed that she could be this neurotic "What '**_recovery_**'! It's going to be two years now that I even cut myself, sorry, but your job is useless to me right now" I said, trying to keep myself calm. It wasn't working. 

She sighed dramatically, so did I. "Baby, You are still at a state where you are not completely over your accident yet. I'm trying to listen you out but all I keep getting is that you are very depended of your father and one day, he's not going to be there to help you out….Or bail you out of jail! I don't even know what in the god oh mighty heaven will happen to you!" She seemed like she care but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. No, she didn't care! She was the last person to have any real feeling towards me if it didn't involved a pay check in it.

"First of all, this has **_nothing _**to do with him and I **_only_** got in trouble with the fuzz once! And that's because I was set up!" I countered, raising my hands in front of me. 

"Set up!? Baby, this isn't a murder-who-did-what?-black and-white movie! You were caught stealing a pack of cigarettes from the corner store…"

"Oh, Whoo-pee!! Sue me! Shame on me for getting some smokes!…Back to what I was saying, I lived half my life without my father. What makes it so different now? Nothing, only that I have to be at home by a curfew. I don't depend on him, and it surprises me you didn't pick that up, this **_is _**your job, isn't it?" I hadn't been in the car for nearly 15 minutes, yet I had gotten into the third argument today. Even I'll admit it, sure, I bitch. Quite a lot actually but it's who I am, take it or leave it. 

I'm pretty sure Dr. Summers would rather leave me

"Fine, fine, I'm done arguing with you on this subject" She said, curtly. 

"Me too" I replied, folding my arms before me and turning once more to stare out the window.

A Minute Later… 

"Who was that boy at the garage? By the way he was staring at you, he looked like he fancied you, Baby" Her nasal voice broke into my thoughts of a certain someone, making me cringe. 

My head pulled sharply to her, "No, don't even start with that, ya' hear?" I warned

She shrugged, a smirk forming on her lips, which meant she thought she got the best of me. 

"Whatever you say…."

I glared at her for what seemed like the millionth time that day as she stopped at the red light. My eyes wandered from the psychiatrist I was a second away from strangling to a group of Greasers suddenly appearing and storming the crosswalk. From the looks of it, they were most likely on their way to a rumble of some sort.

Out of the clan of Grease's, one caught my eye and I immediately picked him out from the rest. His almost white blonde hair slicked back with grease as usual and leaving the front to slightly hang over his forehead. His infamous leather jacket zipped up halfway with his under shirt visible.

Before I knew what I was doing, I reacted. I propped myself onto my knees and stuck my head out from the open window, my stomach leaning down against the end "Dallas…Dally!" I yelled, trying to get his attention.

"Baby! Sit down at this instant!" I felt Dr. Bitch tugging at the back of my jacket. I gave her a bothersome glance and ignored her, "Dal!"

He looked about, his gaze hard and alert until those deep blue yet cold eyes of his fell upon me. I waved him over and as he began sauntering to the car, Dr. Summers grew overly conscious.

"Oh god, Oh my. He's coming over. Baby, sit down and pretend you don't know him-.."

"I know him, calm down. He's not going to hijack your precious out-of-date car" I fell back down into the seat and forced a relieved smile as he came up to the window.

"Look what we got here. A Baby" His words were seemingly cruel but they didn't hurt me since the voice that came with them wasn't harsh at all. It was normal and relaxed. 

"Where have ya' been lately?" I asked, intrigued with him. I knew it was pathetic but I had, had the most plainly ordinary day. Dragging my ass out of bed, managing to go to school, and going over my work hours to listen to love songs on the radio as Sodapop Curtis worked under a car. **A** car, not **my **car. You dirty, dirty mind. Okay, I was probably the only one who pointed out that obviously bad joke to everyone.

But back to Dallas Winston!  
  


At this point, Dr. Summers was hyperventilating in the drivers seat and I stared at her briefly, thinking 'And she thinks **I'm** crazy'

"Well, I've had a lot of shit to do. Things have been popping up. Fights, stealing cars, getting drunk and laid, you know how it is" He said, giving me a short glimpse of a grin.

I returned the expression. "I bet I do" I replied; yet both he and I knew I was lying. 

"So….Who's this?" He cocked his head to the side and peered inside to the psychiatrist. She looked warily back at him but kept her mouth shut. It was a sight I was never going to forget.

"Um….Uh, she's just a….a friend." I quickly dismissed the introduction; I couldn't say 'This is my shrink, Dallas.'. No, I die. 

"Is there a rumble going on?" I asked, stealing a glance at the rough-looking hoods standing not to far off, obviously waiting for Dallas. 

"Sort of. Their might be, but not with the Socs. If Tim Shepherd don't pay me back for the tires he slashed on my new wheels, Me and the guys are going to get real friendly with his face" He smirked with satisfaction, punching his fist into his palm.

Dr. Summers gasped and I smiled "Good luck with that. Unless, **_you're _**the one who has their face punched in. I met Tim once, he's kinda of tough, don't ya think?"

He laughed and I frowned "He ain't tougher than my grandmother….if I…um, knew her….You see, Tim took lessons on being a dangerous hood from **_me_**, before that, he use to sit in his backyard and twist the heads off his sisters Barbie dolls."

I chuckled. "Just be careful"

"Why?" His tone was amused and he bent down to come face to face with me.

I had my arms crossed again and with my lips pursed, I said, "You figure it out…."

He grinned and leaned forward into the car, he placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and I was taken a back by the sudden show of funny affection. The side of his warm cheek touching mines. He hadn't kissed me sloppily, or eagerly. It was only a simple, soft kiss on my cheek and yet so much came out of it. 

He eyed me temporarily and then with a chuckle, he said " I'll keep your words in mind. See you around, Baby" Leaving me melted.

I didn't realize how long I had been out of it, spaced out that is but when the car began moving, I blinked for the first time. 

I slowly looked over to Dr. Summers, her eyes were fixated on the road and for a moment, I wondered what she was thinking. The corners of her mouth twitched "Before you say anything, I won't tell your father, Baby" 

I nodded, a small smile still playing on my lips. I reached up to touch my cheek. I thought I had been over this hood, I thought I would begin a relationship of some sort of odd friendship.

Yet I found myself beginning to fall for him. Maybe I had this entire time and I never even stopped in the first place.

This day started off dull and was ending rather nicely. Nothing could ruin it now…

"…..I think I'm in-love with your father….."

TO BE CONTINUED… 

A/N: Lyrics at the top is an actual 60's song called "Hush all over the world" by Herman Hermit. I found a bunch if other songs for the decade which I might have for the chapters ahead, thanks to my extremely freakish "Happy Days" fanatic older sister for downloading them and playing them constantly over and over and over….AND OVER AGAIN!

**__**


End file.
